Tu para mi
by Natamsha
Summary: Una pequeña historia narrada por partes de como Kaname puede llegar a ser un principe para Yuki, claro que el principio no mola... Kaname/Yuki y Yuta/Shun por que no podia faltar. creo que esta mejor este summary no?
1. Hanami

Disclaimer: Personajes y trama de Kimi to Boku pertenece totalmente a Kiichi Hotta. Yo solo deje volar un poco mi imaginación con estos tiernos personajes.

El plan es poner en algún momento Yuta/Shun y Kaname/Yuki... espero tener material. Espero los personajes suenen OOC. Apenas voy viendo el capitulo dos y la verdad creo que por ser aun pequeños no tienen tan definida su personalidad como a sus 17 que es como están en la serie.

Primer domingo de Primavera, un pequeño Shun se desespereza de su camita y ve la hermosa mañana desde su ventana color melocotón.

-Hoy pediré panqueques a mama por esta linda mañana.- dice Shun mientras pone una linda sonrisa.

Se cambia su piyama rápidamente, se cepilla un poco el pelo y corre hacia la cocina.

-Shun buenos días como dormiste.- dice la madre de Shun.

-Bien mama je je, hoy quiero desayunar panquecas, mama.- dice de modo dulce.

- Shun no puedo darte cosas dulces todos los días.- Conociendo que su hijo empapas las mismas en miel.

Su madre no quiere voltear a ver a su hijo, porque perdería, puede sentir sobre su espalda los ojos de cachorro dolido que le está dirigiendo.

En casa de los Asaba, Yuta estaba organizando de manera silenciosa sus juguetes, mientras que Yuki estaba sentado sobre la cama viendo la televisión tal vez Doraemon.

- Yuta.

- Si Yuki

- Ya casi empieza el Hanami*.

- Mmmm

- también quiero verlo.

- Mmmm

Y con eso termina la conversación de los pequeños Asaba.

De vuelta con Shun después de terminarse los panqueques (mama perdió) y de cepillarse sus dientes regresa a su habitación para tomar los pequeños papeles con caligrafía un poco chueca que dice. 春 (Primavera).

Fue una gran labor para Shun le tomo muchos intentos lograr ese éxito, pero lo hizo a tiempo para entregárselo a sus amigos ese día que se vean en el Hanami.

Esa misma tarde en su paso al parque para las flores en cerezo Kaname y Shun junto con sus respectivas familias se encuentran y se saludan.

- Hola como estas kaname.-

- Bien...

- ¿Què pasa?

-es que no quería caminar... me hubiera gustado llegar al parque en coche, sin embargo mama dijo que así no se disfrutaba la naturaleza.

Shun ríe ante al comentario.

- Oye Shun sabes cuándo llegaran Yuki y Yuta?

- Ayer dijeron que sería tarde pero que nos encontrarían.

-mmmm.

- Vámonos chicos es hora de irnos para agarrar buen lugar.- Dice la madre de Kaname acompañada de los padres de Shun. Y así llegan hacia un buen extremo en medio del parque a disponer de su picnic.

Shun y kaname esperan sentados a unos pasos mientras observan al resto de la gente, acomodándose también para disfrutar del Hanami.

Shun toma una pequeña bolsa que tenia junto a él y saca uno paquete de dango* a medio comer y le ofrece a Kaname.

- gracias.- y toma uno que disfruta lentamente.

Entonces oye a la mama de Shun atrás de ellos.

- Shun te dije que no mas cosas dulces, además ya casi se sirve el almuerzo.- Entonces le quita el paquete de dango. A lo Shun se pone a soltar lagrimitas, mas su madre esta vez lo ignora por completo.

Kaname observa y sonríe cómplice a Shun.

- alcanzaste a guardar para Yuki y para Yuta?

- No.- dice triste.

Kaname Suspira... y dice.

- Yo me encargo.- Inmediatamente se levanta y se dirige hacia la madre de Shun que le expone un comentario con lo cual regresa con el paquete.

Shun lo mira sorprendido.

- Como lo hiciste?

- Le dije que el paquete me lo habías regalado, y que yo me encargaba de que no comieras ninguno mas hasta después del almuerzo.

Shun infla los cachetes y tiene un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

- Eso me deja a mí como glotón.

- Si pero, Yuta y Yuki comerán dango.

Shun quita sus cachetes hinchados haciendo una fugaz sonrisa.

Entonces oyen unos pasos y ven que son los gemelos Asaba acercándose.

-los encontramos.- dicen al mismo tiempo y se sienta frente a los otros dos.

Shun vuelve a esculcar dentro de su bolsa junto a él y saca los pequeños papeles con el kanji Primavera en ellos y le entrega uno a cada uno.

- Los hice yo mismo.- Dice orgulloso.

-...- de parte de los otros tres.

- Dice primavera... lo copie de un libro de mama después de que ella me dijera lo que significaba.

- Ahhhh .- dicen en coro los otros tres. Y no dicen más.

- Acaso no les gusto~~~? .- dice triste y casi llorando Shun.

- No hay palabras.- dice Yuki

- Gracias .- dice Kaname

Y Yuta seca una lagrimita fugitiva del rostro de Shun para luego poner su mano sobre su hombro y asentir con la cabeza. Shun sonríe iba a decir algo cuando llaman a todos a comer.

El hanami paso tranquilamente para los cuatro en compañía de las familias Matsuokan* y Tsukahara*.

Mientras recogían todo, Yuki recargo su mano en la cabeza de Kaname y empezó a girar.

- Que estás haciendo?.- reclama a Yuki.

- Utilizando tu nombre*.

- Esa no es razón para que lo hagas.- Pero Yuki lo sigue haciendo, aun así Kaname no hace nada para quitar la mano de Yuki de su cabeza.

Mientras Shun y Yuta siguen viendo los cerezos silenciosamente.

- Son hermosos.- dice Shun.

- Mmmm .- dice Yuta

- Me gusta como caen delicados y frágiles.

- Mmmm .- dice Yuta

- Y de color tan bonito.

- Mmmm .- dice Yuta

- Y a ti que te gusta?

- Exactamente lo mismo.- dice Yuta. Y como en la mayoría de su tiempo en sus pensamientos. Me recuerdan a ti.

-.-

Bueno pues este es un pequeño drabble que quise hacer, ciertamente solo llevo dos capítulos vistos de esta serie y hasta ahorita no encuentro el manga, así que puse algo de imaginación a trabajar. Continuare poniendo drabbles a como vayan saliendo, espero sean de su agrado.

AND GIVE ME REVIEWS¡ xd

Aclaraciones:

Hanami: Festival de los cerezos.

Dango: El dango (団子?) es un dumpling japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y relacionado por tanto con el mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso).

Matsuokan: Nombre de la Familia de Shun

Tsukahara: Nombre de la familia de Kaname, en este caso solo puse a su madre.

Nombre: a lo que vi el significado de Kaname es pivote...

pivote s. m.

1 Extremo de una pieza en el que se apoya otra pieza, de manera que una pueda girar.


	2. Yuki s Pov

Diclaimer: La historia y personajes en Kimi to boku pertenece a su respectiva autora. (No recuerdo el nombre... momento... Hotta Kiichi)

Yo solo estoy aprovechando los momentos fujoshi que me puedo colar con los personajes...

Este drabble tiene que ver con los caps de Kimi to boku... desde los pensamientos de Yuuki en esos momentos, aunque me baso en el manga. Agradecimientos a Anii-chan que me pasó el link del manga. Prometo leerlo (ya estoy en eso, solo que mi ingles esta algo oxidado por eso lo lento), mas no puede evitar intentar esto.

Empezando el segundo año de secundaria, mientras tomamos nuestro almuerzo en el techo del edificio.

Pov`s Yuki.

Este jugo esta rico. Oigo bajamente la queja de Kaname sobre el viento y la arena en el, me parece que no es tan malo, sin embargo Kana siempre ha sido muy quejica.

...

Entrar en un club, no entiendo porque tengo que entrar en un club. Solo consumirá mi tiempo. Además eso de que necesito mejorar mis habilidades sociales... hablar con Yuu, Shun y Kana me parece suficiente.

Y te lo digo, no hay muchas voces que resuenen en mi corazón.

...

Pero siempre me terminas arrastrando... ya estás hablando con el equipo de basquetbol... me aburro... no quiero que me ataquen... porque tengo que hacerlo... solo porque dices que lo haga más seriamente lo hago. No quites los ojos de mi Kana.

...

No veo porque te enojas, si me quieres meter a Judo no tengo problema en ver, pero no pretendo aceptar que me estropeen la ropa.

...

Natación... porque diablos tengo que mostrar mi cuerpo descaradamente... además tendré frio.

...

Arquería... nadie quiere volver a verme por ahí. Creo que no puedo a entrar a ningún club que tenga objetos-punzocortantes.

...

A pesar de todo insistes... que me quieres mostrar un nuevo mundo ¿de qué diablos hablas? una nueva verdad ¿Kana deliras? pero ni quien te calme...

Oh azuma sensei... mmm el logra callarte... ¿con su presencia? esto debo anotarlo.

...

Ce re mo nia del te... tal vez... momento Yuuta tu vestiste a Shun... porque con kimono de mujer.

No importa... pero no voy a beber de donde beba Kana... idiota porque mencionas beso indirecto, mi cara arde de la vergüenza.

...

Consejo estudiantil jamás... con Kana al mando Nunca en la vida.

...

Y terminamos en el club de manga y anime... tal vez... de ninguna manera me dedicare a idolatrar muñequitas en miniatura...

...

Y el club de volver a casa... está bien para mí.

No te enojes, no lo diré pero agradezco el esfuerzo. Tal vez en algún momento a pesar del fastidio esto fue divertido.

Así Yuu... molesta a Kana por mí.

-.-.-.-.-

Mmmm así que a Shun le desean mala fortuna... que mal por él. Kana y Yuu tratan de consolarlo, tiene la facilidad de ser acosado y acorralado.

- Entonces Yuu ya vieron a la persona que molesta a Shun.

- Si es una chica, de primer año. Procurare estar atento cuando estemos en clase, por si le quiere hacer algo de nuevo.- dice caminando Yuta

- Pero solo le mando una nota ¿no?... de mala fortuna pfff ja.

- También lo ataco en la biblioteca... bueno si.

- Eh?

- Le quito la silla y puso revistas de chicas donde el tenia la novela romántica que iba a leer.

-...

- ...

- Shun... aun te llama la atención.

- Si.

- Entonces está bien.

-..-..-..-..-

- Que también Kaname salió perjudicado... que desafortunado.- le digo a kana.

- Ella está arruinando mi reputación Yuki. No te rías, no es gracioso.

- jaja no, no.

- Ah ahí viene Shun.-

Si miro hacia donde se viene nuestro indefenso amigo, cuando es impactado... por un rayo de luz, si señores por un rayo de luz.

- Oye estas bien?- le pregunto a Shun. Cuando oigo gritar a Kana " es ella", "ve por ella yuki"... que me cree ¿un pokemon?

- ¿Porque yo? - Y porque estás dándome ordenes... pero bueno al final me convencen y corro tras ella pero también soy arrastrado en el infortunio y termino en el cuarto donde se están vistiendo las chicas... término devolviendo el almuerzo. Me casare con un chico lo juro. Bueno también obtuve tres mangas.

Yuu al fin parece tomarlo serio.

- ¿Por qué crees que esta chica te ataca Shun?- dice Yuu. Cuando nos lo cuenta no puedo evitar burlarme de los raros diseños de sus banditas. Pero bueno este chico es el interés de mi hermano así que me uno al plan de atrapar a esta chica. Yuu se encargara de proteger a Shun.

Bueno la niñita era pésima tirando rocas así definitivamente Yuu término recibiendo el impacto en vez de Shun... y el mencionado en acto reflejo fue tras la chica. Acaso Shun necesita este tipo de motivos para tener valor o ... Yuu lo noto y fue tras ellos, kana y yo le seguimos el paso. Temo que Yuu no aguanto que Shun siguiera tocando a la chica, ya que dio un golpe directo para darle fin, levantando la falda de la chica, y todo era por un amor platónico?

Yuu tiene su mirada insistente sobre ellos, hasta Kana lo nota, pero creo saber que lo que él quiere hacer es gritar. _ES MIO¡_

Espero haya sido entendible. También espero recuerden los cap. de la serie. Quiero hacer algo Gracias por leer. Estoy haciendo lo posible por no hacer los personajes OOC jaja.

Espero haya sido entendible. Trate de que mentalmente Yuki utilizara diminutivos fáciles y lindos para el resto de los chicos (y fácil para mi jaja) lo más seguro es que lo siga utilizando más adelante. También espero recuerden el primer cap. de la serie. Quiero hacer algo similar pero lo intentare más adelante. Gracias por leer.

Me sorprendí, cuando investigue algunos significados del significado Kana de Kaname me tope, con que Shun significa primavera según internet... le creeré a internet.

Y pues del significado de Kana pero solo pude encontrar:

仮名 puede significar "Seudónimo"

赤松 usa los signos de "pino" y "rojo"

要 o bien requisitos o solicitud.

de ahí en más también puede ser según otra fuente...

香奈 usa los signos de "fragancia" y "Nara" (ciudad japonesa)

花菜 usa los signos de "flor" y de "planta"

華那 usa los signos de "pétalo" y el sonido "na"

果夏 usa los signos de "fruta" y "verano"

佳名 usa los signos de "excelencia" y "reputación"

可南 usa los signos de "justo" y de "sur"

Solo me quedo claro que aprender tanto kanji es una montaña muy empinada.


	3. Kana Limit

Diclaimer: La historia y personajes yaoisables de Kimi to boku pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hotta Kiichi.

Yo solo estoy aprovechando y practicando el drabble... ya que me di cuenta que un drabble es de 200 a 500 palabras, y estos que he hecho pasan fácil de mil...

Este drabble lo hice de camino a mi casa antes de ver el tercer cap de Kimi to boku... me sorprendió confirmar que Yuki tiene mucho pensamiento interno como pensaba. Por cierto no sé como acomodar los textos y darle el espacio apropiado en FF. ¿Sera porque no uso Openoffice? En fin tengo que usar trucos jajaja.

- comienza -

Hoy es domingo en casa de los Asaba, Kaname toca la puerta de la entrada. Y Yuki es el que le abre.

- Llegas tarde, Kaname.

- No quedamos a ninguna hora en particular.

- ¿Trajiste bocadillos?.

- ¿Vas a dejarme pasar antes?

- ... los bocadillos primero.

- ¡Aún lado!- Yuki extiende la mano sin quitarse de la puerta. Kaname mira intensamente a Yuki y le da la bolsa con bocadillos.

Yuki le abre paso y se dirige a la parte posterior, junto con Kana. El primero en atravesar la puerta es Kana, que se queda paralizado en la entrada sin dejar pasar a Yuki.

- Ey muévete... estorbas.- Pero el pelinegro no se mueve. Entonces asomándose a la dirección donde mira Kaname, se puede mirar a Shun sentado sobre una cómoda silla de jardín con los ojos cerrados, su cara ligeramente levantada e inmóvil con Yuta de frente peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

- Oh...

- ¿COMO QUE OH? ESTAS VIENDO ¿ESO?¡.- Y apunta con el dedo a los chicos.

Entonces Shun abre los ojos, y voltea al igual que Yuta, hacia donde están Kana y Yuki.

- A hola Kaname.- Dice Shun.

- Hola Kaname, ¿trajiste bocadillos?.- Dice Yuta.

- ¿Cual es el problema?.- dice Yuki

- Ehh? es que ustedes, ahh Yuta... ¿que estabas a punto de hacerle a Shun?.- _Acaso ya tienen despierto su libido._

- Practicar con Shun. Necesita ayuda para entender. – Kaname ladea la cabeza mecánicamente.

- Así es como es.- contesta Yuki . Kaname mira de reojo a Yuki.

- Iba a pedirte ayuda a ti, pero no podía esperar.- dice el pelirosa lindamente.

- Que ... ahhh ahhh .- Kaname no sabe qué decir, sus mejillas brillan rosadas.

- Mmmm... Sería la primera vez de Kana.- dice Yuki

- Primera vez... – dice Shun.- No habías practicado antes así.

- Así es como es.- dice Yuki de nuevo.

Después de un derrame de orgullo en el piso... por parte de Kaname. _¿Cómo diablos Shun es más experimentado que yo?_

...

- Lo único que hacían era practicar los nombres de las partes del sistema óseo, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿y porque así?.- dice con la cara agachada Kaname y un aura agobiada.

- Lo que pasa es que para que lo recordara y memorizara, toco con mi dedo un hueso de su cuerpo y el debe de decir su nombre.- dice viendo al cielo Yuta.

- Y si gano mencionando mas huesos que Yuki, el me ayudara a partir de mañana, y durante una semana a cuidar el jardín de la escuela.- dice Shun.

- Y Yuki siendo una especie que solo puede ser acorralada para cooperar, de otra manera huye entre los matorrales.- dice entendiendo Kaname, como si tuviera lógica.

- Debería ofenderme?- termina Yuki

- Bueno, continuemos Yuta.- dice Shun para desviar el tema.

- Mmm.

Shun vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Yuta se acerca al rostro de Shun y empieza a tocar su rostro poco a poco y a medida que Yuta toca, Shun contesta.

- Parietal... mandíbula... temporal... mmm nasal.

- Bien... fallaste 10 y el resto fueron correctas.- dice Yuta

- Buen record, tomando en cuenta que pueden ser hasta 209 huesos.

- No dividimos, vertebras, ni costillas*.- dice Yuta

- ah...- Kaname suelta decepcionado.- Entonces ¿sigue Yuki?.

- No. El fallo 15. Perdió, y a partir de mañana ayuda al jardín.- contesta Shun orgulloso.

- He perdido.- dice alzando el dedo Yuki y tomando la regadora manual.

- Tan fácil... hey claro, yo no me trago eso, no creo que lo aceptes tan fácil.- dice muy desconfiado Kaname.

- No tengo inconveniente.- dice destrabando el seguro.

- No confió en nada... ¿cuál es la trampa? Shun crees en serio que te ayudara sin más. De seguro querrá que le compres mangas.- dice acercándose a Yuki para tomarlo del hombro.

- No tengo porque hacerte que me creas.- entonces dirige la regadera hacia Kaname amenazante y lo moja súbitamente.

- ¡YUKIIIIIII!.- grita Kaname.

- Upps... no pensé que fuera a disparar en serio.- dice calmadamente Yuki.

- Ahhh Kaname¡.- Shun quiere ir a ayudar al pelinegro.

- No... Shun te vas a mojar. Y ahorita puedes correr peligro- dice tomando a Shun.

- Pero...-

- Mmmm yo lo arreglo vamos Kaname.- dice Yuki haciendo con la mano que lo siguiera.

- Idiota, ¡CLARO QUE DEBES ARREGLARLO! ¡HAZTE RESPONSABLE DE ESTO!

- sí, si.-

En el cuarto de los chicos, Kaname se quita la camisa mojada, esperando la ropa seca. Entonces siente un dedo en su nuca. Queda inmóvil por la acción.

-Yu...-

- Atlas... Axis...* tercera vértebra cervical... cuarta vértebra cervical...- y siente como el dedo va bajando por toda su columna mientras sigue diciendo los nombres, Kana tiene una sensación que invade su cuerpo desde el estomago, mientras Yuki sigue hablando, esta tan tieso que no puede no voltear.

- Sacro...-

- Yuki...-

- Mmmm.-

- No me lo creo ¿dejaste ganar a Shun?

- Algo así...

- Porque...-

Yuki acaricia de regresa su dedo por toda la espina dorsal, hasta llegar a la cabeza de Kana la cual acaricia de manera rápida, una sensación de vergüenza invade a Kana.- ...la ropa esta sobre la cama, te doy privacidad.- se da la vuelta y entonces se cierra la puerta sin más.

- Yuki...? ¿Acaso tu plan es pasar más tiempo con Shun?.- dice a la habitación vacía.

- Continuara -

¿Algo cortante no? Insisto creo que debo practicar eso de los drabbles o ignorar... solo 996 palabras al menos no son 1000.


	4. Kana Limit II

Diclaimer: La historia y personajes yaoisables de Kimi to boku pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hotta Kiichi.

Sé que los drabbles son cortos e incontinuos y... eso intento... este es la continuación del pasado... :P

- comienza -

Al día siguiente, Kaname va hacia el comedor después de haber pasado al jardín del invernadero, llega al techo donde sabe esta el chico amigo suyo con el que generalmente comparte clase.

- ¿Por qué Yuta, te está cubriendo de tu trabajo... vestido como tú?

- Mmmm, porque... lo dices.

- Puedo darme perfecta cuenta de que la persona que compartió clase conmigo esta mañana, no es la misma que esta ahorita ayudando a Shun.

- Yuki¡... - dice pidiendo una respuesta ante el silencio del otro.

- Así es como es.- Dice Yuki sin su flequillo e imitando el peinado de su hermano, mientras sigue leyendo manga.

- Absolutamente estaba seguro que no cumplirías, mira que Yuta a pesar de ser el mayor, no te dé el ejemplo apropiado, además de engañar a Shun.

- Te equivocas. Son dos los engañados, literalmente uno engaña al otro, mientras el otro permite ser engañado.

- ¿Como..?-

- Shun sabe diferenciarnos, yo pienso.-_o__pensaba._- que mejor que tu. Sin embargo Yuta no sabe eso. Y te advierto ... los engañados... se quedan así.

- Ehhh?¡ Porque estás haciendo eso.

- No tengo porque explicarlo... mmm tómalo como mi entrada al mundo de la actuación.- _¿Diablos__no__es__obvio?,__¿mi__hermano__no__es__obvio?-_piensa volviendo a la lectura del manga. Pero recordando algo.

- Kana... como me diferencias de Yuta, no creía que lo notaras.

- Puedo notarlo... tienen una ligera diferencia de altura.- contesta serio Kaname.

- Mmmm .- _Que__se__lo__trague__eso__alguien__más__Kana_.- Aun así la siguiente vez hasta Shun será engañado.

- Acaso planeas hacer ese truco de nuevo.-

- Ni idea...- dice haciendo una sonrisa discreta.

- Te estaré vigilando...-

- Acosador~... aunque realmente es importante si estoy o no cumpliendo con Shun.-

- Radica para una persona responsable, así como el propio compromiso.-

- Kaname... eres aburrido.-

- Ya que no soy una persona responsable, no tengo compromiso, y hace hambre... y me parece que tú también estas hambriento... me invitas a comer.

- Tengo cosas que hacer...- Yuki no dice mas y mira resignadamente a consumir pestaña en su manga.

- pero... tengo que comer algo. No voy a pagar... nada extravagante, y debe de ser rapido.

- Afloja al menos un poco niño rico...- dice bajo Yuki.

- ¿Que dijiste?.-

- Que solo por eso iremos al sushi...

- Iremos a comer ramen.

- Tacaño ~ .

- Continuara -

Yes ¡, 472 palabras, aunque siento un poco sin sabor escribir de esta manera, creo que volveré a mi rango de 1000. Me parece que unos puntos de aquí los guardare para otros drabbles, ya que parecerá incompleto. Espero la historia sea entendible. Saludos.


	5. Kana Limit III

Diclaimer: La historia y personajes yaoisables de Kimi to boku pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hotta Kiichi. Al igual que la historia original de Kuchu Buranko Trapeze.-

Ya he puesto, un poco de Yuta/Shun, así que quería apresurar un poco de Kana/Yuki, este es mi intento. Advertencia sueños bizarros y la distorsión de mi psicólogo favorito.

- comienza -

- Oye Yuki ¿A quién admiras?.- Dice Kaname, mientras ve seriamente hacia la ventana del salón escolar.

- Ichi-San de Kuchu Buranko*.- contesta Yuki con desgano.

- Porque diablos tienes que admirar a un personaje de un anime.- objeta de mala gana Kana.

- Porque puede ser un adulto relajado, un joven dandi, y un niño con respuestas agiles, según quiera.

- Así que tu plan es ser un adulto relajado.-

- Me parece bien. Además parece interesante la psicología.

- Así que te interesa, una carrera medica... necesitarías poner más empeño en tus estudios para lograr una buena Universidad.

- Ni idea, por el momento... lo que tengo está bien.-

- Debes ser más serio Yuki.- dice tomando sus cosas para el siguiente periodo.

- Tal vez tú deberías ser menos serio.- susurra Yuki.

Las clases acaban y el grupo de chicos se encamina a casa. Kaname cena tranquilamente con su familia. Y decide dormir temprano al haber acabado ya con sus actividades.

...

El pelinegro esta temprano en la mañana dirigiéndose a un consultorio por un pasillo largo y obscuro. Se detiene en una puerta gira la perilla y una luz cegadora da paso a una habitación sumamente colorida, de formas irregular y descontinúa con colores brillantes, llena de cortinas largas que abarcan toda la habitación, paneles pintados también absurdamente. Y como mueble solo dos sillas sencillas.

- Bienvenido...

- Este... es el consultorio...- pregunta Kaname dudoso.

- Así es... mi nombre es Asaba Yuki, a sus servicios.- Y así sentado sobre una silla sencilla para visitante, sin un escritorio o mueble de consultorio; un hombre adulto vestido con una bata medica sobre un traje azul chillón con moteado blanco, y como cabeza una enorme cara de de un gato sonriente de color blanco moteado con negro. Y el gato dice.

-¿quieres un jugo?... Solo hay de expendedora.

- No... gracias...- _de__expendedora,__ni__siquiera__un__te__apropiadamente__servido._- bueno yo...

- Adelante siéntate... dice tu formulario, que sufres de enorme cansancio y fatiga crónica.

- Bueno aunque solo soy un joven empresario, manejo el servicio de envíos para grandes empresas e instituciones académicas e incluso museos. Es normal por stress estar tan cansado.

- Pero aquí dice que hace tres semanas que le han dado descanso obligatorio... aun sufre de ese cansancio crónico...- dice parsimoniosamente el gato.

- Si bueno... por lo mismo... más bien he terminado de tan cansado, durmiendo en plena reunión de negocios, sin poder de ser mortal que me despierte al menos en horas...

- Pareces sufrir un caso crónico de desorden del sueño... es un estado de ansiedad... Kaname... pareces estar mentalmente enfermito...- dice mientras pone el signo de victoria triunfalmente.

- con permito, me retiro.- dice levantándose y caminando hacia la salida ágilmente.

- Espera, espera... dices que haces envíos de cosas importantes... de otras personas. Tu solo ¿eres un intermediario en una rutina de la vida de alguien más?

- Por supuesto que no, no entiendes la importancia en el cuidado de reliquias, obras de arte, aquellas piezas de historia...

- Te estresas, por cosas materiales que no son tuyas...- y empieza a escribir algo en una libreta.

- Hey que escribe... ¿qué es lo que está escribiendo?.-

- Y dime... Kaname... tienes una linda, novia, esposa, amante... mínimo un perro que te ladre.

- Ah no, mi tiempo es muy limitado y aunque me gustan las mascotas no las puedo cuidar, menos a un familia o pareja.

- Se, entonces que te caerá bien, te voy a inyectar unas vitaminas para que te sientas mejor. Mayumi, ven y trae unas vitaminas.- dice fuertemente a las cortinas a su espalda.

- A eso sería estupendo.- Entonces de entre las cortinas se hace el eco sonoro de unos tacones altos. Y de entre las cortinas aparece una delgada silueta con un traje de enfermera color fiusha, zapatillas altas y cofia del mismo color, se asoma un discreto escote en encaje negro... armonizando con un largo pelo rosa claro...

- Shun... que haces vestido de enfermera...- dice el gato.

- Es que Mayumi está descansando, y yo la estoy cubriendo.-

- No importa... solo ponle las vitaminas.- Y Shun afirma con su cabeza contento.

- Este disculpa, ¿eres un chico vestido de enfermera?- dice nerviosamente Kaname.- ¿acaso no te da vergüenza...?

-Para nada, es un trabajo muy noble.- dice Shun agachándose un poco para preparar la inyección y por ello se puede ver más encaje negro que se asoma por debajo la falda.

- No me refería a la profesión...- dice Kaname con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

- Diablos de haber sabido que Mayumi, no iba a atender me hubiera quitado esta cabeza gigante desde hace rato.- dice el psiquiatra. Y cuando se quita el disfraz, aparece la cara de un chico joven de 17 años de pelo castaño claro, con flequillo y ojos largados y semblante aburrido.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver su enfermera, para que use esa cabeza gigante?.- dice quejosamente el pelinegro.

- Es que no aguanto ni el perfume, ni el maquillaje excesivo, me hace devolver el estomago, hasta ahorita esta cabeza de gato me ha servido bien.- dice firmemente.

- Ahhh... claro.- Dice sarcásticamente Kaname.

- Bueno de acuerdo Shun, aplícale la vitamina en su brazo por favor.

- Si claro... me permite su brazo.- dice gentilmente Shun. Y firmemente adentra la aguja.

- Mal... hazlo de nuevo Shun.- Dice el Médico Asaba.

- A mi me parece que está correctamente aplicado.- dice el pelinegro.

- Quien es el médico aquí...-

- Si claro... tiene razón.

Entonces Shun saca la aguja, y la inserta en otro punto.

- Mal... hazlo de nuevo Shun.- Kaname está a punto de replicar, pero se queda callado.

Y Shun lo intenta de nuevo...- Hazlo de nuevo.- Y lo hace nuevamente pero en el otro brazo... para no lastimar... algo así.

- Mal... hazlo de...

- Es suficiente, acaso no se da cuenta que me hace daño, ¡no puede simplemente picotear a su paciente y no aplicar la solución!-

- En serio...

-¡Claro que no!... qué clase de ética tiene usted.

Entonces en vez del joven de 17 años que lo martirizaba con las inyecciones. Esta un niño de similares facciones pero de 5 años, sujetando un peluche de gato con uno de sus brazos, apenas a dos pasos de Kaname.

- Entonces, entre mas devoto seas en tu trabajo, mas te pierdes a ti mismo. No consideras a los demás... Has pensado porque estas dedicando tanto esfuerzo y energía a lo ajeno, y no generas tus propias reliquias... que quieres ignorar Kana... qué oportunidad estás perdiendo e ignorando por escusas.

- Que estoy perdiendo...

- Que piensas que cubres con trabajo, por temor a formarlo y hacerlo tuyo.

- Yo...

- Debes hacer algo... debes ponerle nombre a tu problema...- dice ahora otra vez siendo el joven de 17 años, y con su cara muy cerca del rostro de Kaname. Podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo familiar en su estomago- o eres estúpido... las inyecciones no sirven de nada con problemas mentales o del corazón...

- ¿Qué diablos dices?- Y entonces kaname siente la luz en sus ojos y se da cuenta que esta acostado en su cama, y en su habitación, se da cuenta de la situación y se sienta en la cama, después mira el despertador y se da cuenta que no sonó la alarma.

- Estúpido Yuki...- se levanta y se prepara para la escuela...

...

- Que raro... Kana que hayas llegado tarde. Un encargado de clase llegando tarde.

- Prácticamente fue tu culpa.- dice sonrojado.-

- Eh.- dice Yuki confundido y agrandando los ojos.

- Ah, es problema mío... y estoy viendo la solución. Oye Yuki...

- Mhmmm.- dice Yuki ya más relajado.

- ¿Vienes a mi casa a ver películas?.- dice relajadamente.

Yuki voltea. Se queda viendo a Kana y dice.

- Quiero pizza con las películas.-

- Entonces es un si... aunque deberías comer algo más sano.

- Aburrido.-

- Ahhh.- Kaname se acomoda los lentes.- Pero la pizza suena bien después de unos bocadillos sanos.- Yuki le lanza una mirada fija y después ve hacia la ventana.

- Esta bien para mi, ¿habrá Gore*?

- Lo hablaremos... –

- Insípido...- dice jocosamente Yuki

- Oye Yuki... en lo que queda de mi vida jamás vuelvo a ver uno de tus animes, en especial Kuchu Buranko.

- Eh... bueno es unan pena solo tiene una temporada después de todo. Tengo aquí el ending Shangri-la.

Yumede kiss kiss kiss ~

Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss ~ kiss kiss kiss

Entonces Kaname, se acomoda los lentes, se coloca adecuadamente en su pupitre. Y piensa.-_Si,__si...__lo__sé__pero__soy__un__chico__lento,__para__estas__cosas.__Dame__tiempo__apenas__para__entender__que__tan__profundo__es__esto._ – después volteo con Yuki algo extrañado.

- Mhmmm , Yuki y que paso con Yuta y Shun... ya paso la semana en que estaban en el jardín del invernadero apoyando... y aun no pueden salir por las tardes.

- Bueno, me parece que el motivo principal de todo esto se perdió...- _Mi__hermano__aun__está__perdiendo__contra__la__chica__de__primer__año,__y__el__aun__no__se__anime__a__dar__avance_.- Pero yo creo que Yuta esta algo ocupado con avances en cierta materia.

- No me imagine que le fuera mal en alguna clase.- dice Kaname con la fachada de representante de clase.

- Yuta se percata del error, pero le cuesta hacer la matemática. _Algo__así__como__((1+__(1)/1))*2__-X=__((Yuta+__(Shun)/chica__de__primer__año__acosadora__tsundere))*__por__el__resto__de__2__grados__escolares__por__cursarse,__menos__lo__que__desconocido.__Personalmente__cuesta__trabajo__hacer__ese__paso._

- Oye Yuki...-

- Mhmm...

- Tengo ganas de conocerte el lado vulnerable.- Yuki ve a Kaname con ojos que casi se salen de sus cuencas.-

- Yuuuutaaaa... ¿no se que le pasa a Kaname?...

Kaname se da un golpe fuerte con su palma en la frente.- _Definitivamente__soy__un__tipo__que__debe__de__ir__lento..._

- Owari-

Acabado... espero que no haya sido del agrado. Sobre todo porque quiero más avance... creo que mande la amistad al diablo... bueno de todas maneras a mi me parece que Kaname estará pero se tomara su tiempo... más vale que también apresure a Yuta, porque también esta lento.

Saludos¡ y gracias por leer. Reviews a su lado izquierdo, hacen generar Shonen Ai.

Tomado de Wiki.

Kuchu Buranko* _**Kuuchuu**____**Buranko**_ ("Trapecistas Voladores" es una novela corta Japonesa y un título de una colección de historias cortas escritas por Hideo Okuda. El libro fue adaptado al anime el 15 de octubre de 2009, bajo el estudio Toei Animation.

Gore* El **cine**_**splatter**_ o _**gore**_ es un tipo de película de terror que se centra en lo visceral y la violencia gráfica. Estas películas, mediante el uso de efectos especiales y exceso de sangre artificial, intentan demostrar la vulnerabilidad del cuerpo humano y teatralizar su mutilación. El término «cine _splatter_» fue adoptado por George A. Romero para describir su película _Dawn__of__the__Dead_, aunque algunos críticos consideran que contiene un mensaje más profundo, basado en una crítica social.


	6. Notoriedad

Perdon un poco por el retraso...

Discleimer: clasico esto no es mio y sin fin de lucro jaja.

Espero sea mas Drabble que mis clasico no drabble. Saludos y gracias por lo reviews.

Kaname estaba leyendo atentamente su cuaderno, en lo que parecia el ultimo parrafo de la anotacion en su cuaderno. Cuando siente ser recorrido todo el contorno de su oreja, por un delgado y frio dedo. Toda su espalda se tensa, pero mentiene la compostura. Despues de todo sabe de quien se trata, pues lleva rato ignorandolo.

Maldicion Yuki, dejame leer.

Estoy aburrido, odio admitirlo. Y durante los ultimos 20 minutos solo has asentido con la cabeza, incluso siendo tú es insultante.

Es claro que estoy leyendo ¿no? ¡Porque no vas con Yuta?

Yuki no pensandolo mas de una vez, se levanta y se va.

Kana termina de leer el resto de su apunte, guarda el cuaderno. Mira por la ventana. Hace reflejo de sacar otra libreta, desiste. Vuelve a intentarlo. Lo piensa un momento. Se acomoda sus lentes. Se para de su asiento, espera un momento y sale de su clase.

- Yuki lo mas seguro es que se retrase y ya casi termina el periodo. Es mi deber como delegado de clase.- piensa seriamente Kana.

Mientras un par de chicos de su clase. Ven salir a Kana.

-¿Que le paso hace un momento a Tsukahara?.- comenta intrigado uno.

Aun no lo he entendido bien, pero pasa despues de que Asaba lo deja solo. Pierde la concentracion se desubica, como que lo piensa... y va por Asaba. Y hay de dos o tiene exito... o va por un te a la maquina expendedora... dos de cinco veces tiene exito.

- Ese lado del encargado de clase no lo conocia.

- Solo hay que ser mas observador.


	7. Yuta s Pov

Agradecimientos a todos a los que siguen leyendo ^^

Gracias Anii-chan, no hay problema es que sean en ingles, el problema soy yo que me da hueva jajaja pero aun asi, me encanta la idea si eso me motiva a volverlo a entender jajaja.

Diclaimer: como siempre este solo es aprovecharme de personajes que no me pertenecen y utilizar mi imaginacion.

Como aun no se manejar bien FF los pensamientos de Yuta estan entre *asteriscos*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* empieza-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los chicos estaban tranquilos en la escuela, no faltaba mucho para la hora de la siesta, solo que antes tocaba leer un cuento.

Un joven Yuta se acerca a Kaori-sensei, esperando paciente a que le prestara atencion.

-¿Como sabe la princesa que esta enamorada del principe?.- * Todo el tiempo lo dicen pero ¿como sucede?*

- ¿Eh? Aun no leemos la historia Yuta-kun. ¿Quieres esperar hasta entonces?

- Pero eso dice la mayoria de los cuentos ¿no? ¿tanto el principe como la princesa sienten como se enamoran? ¿no?

- Si, Yuta-kun, pero... .- la joven maestra voltea a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie los esta observando, y sintiendose segura junta sus manos en su pecho y dice.- Es como si tu corazon parara en seco y despues acelerara como si quisiera salirse de tu pecho.

- ¿Eso no es estar asustado o enfermo?.- * no, mas bien asustado.*

- No, nada de eso, es muy diferente. Incluso tu respirar cambia ¿no tienes idea de si estas respirando o no?

- Entonces estas enfer...

- no estas enfermo...- corta la sensei..- Cuando estas enfermo, te mareas y te sientes mal.

- *tambien me pasa cuando me asustan*

- Cuando estas enamorado es lo contrario.- viendo que aun no cumplia con la pregunta de Yuta, mejor se rinde.

-Ahh Yuta, es que todavia estas joven, ademas aun falta la niña que provoque eso en ti, lo sentiras y esa niña sera tu primer amor.

- *Eso... no me quito mi duda*.- Pero resignado se va a los estantes a escoger el libro de cuentos que les leerian a Yuki y a el. Da la vuelta a uno, lo pasa, toma otro, lo deja, toma mejor un tomo mas grueso, pero con varios cuentos cortos. * ninguno con principes o princesas... no quiero decepciones*

-* Ok con este servira, que Yuki escoja*.- Entonces toma el libro fuertemente y se de la vuelta para buscar a Yuki.

- * Yuki... pelo cafe claro, pelo cafe claro... no ... no ... no*.- Empezando a observar cabeza por cabeza y ninguna es de Yuki.

- * Yuki ¿donde estas?*.- Entonces empieza a recorrer la habitacion para ver si encuentra a su hermano menor. Y entonces vio que estaba con alguien... ¿una niña?

- *No hace mucho que me separe de el y ya esta hablando con una niña, ¿Quien es el mayor aqui?*.- piensa eso mientras se acerca despacio.

-Hey Yuta, tardaste.- dice Yuki volteando hacia el.

-Fui por un...- entonces la niña voltea. Yuta se queda parado y se oye un -Paff-.

La niña y Yuki observan el libro y despues a Yuta.

- ¿Yuta, estas bien?

-*¿Que me pasa siento la respiracion pesada, su mirada... la niña y su mirada son lindas... enamorado, ¿que se me cayo? ¿El corazon?... no fue el libro. Muevete cuerpo, muevete*

- ¿Estas bien? ¿te sientes mal?.- dice la chica acercandose.

-*La niña se acerca, la niña se acerca, aun no se estoy enamorado o estoy enfermo*. Entonces Yuta camina, pisa el libro y se cae.

-*Ah que verguenza, me ha visto*.- se levanta rapidamente y agacha la cabeza.

- ¿no te duele la caida? ¿fue dura? ¿Que sientes?.- dice la chica pelo rosa preocupada y acercandose mas.

-Ehmm, pues la cabez al siento dura, pero mi corazon se siente ligero, aunque late muy fuerte, casi no siento respirar...*¿estoy enamorado?... ¿eso fue rapido?*

- ¿Acaso Shun te ha asustado?

* ¡verdad que se puede confundir con susto!... momento ¿Shun?*

-Shun... .- *¿que raro nombre para una niña?*

-A si mucho gusto mi nombre es Matsuoka Shun.

- Ah Shun ¿eres un chico?

-eh si.

- Entonces si no eres una chica... supongo que estoy asustado.

-eh.- exclama shun.


	8. Shun s Pov

Cielos... estoy un poco estresada porque quiero dejar mas conclusivo este fic pero... bueno.

Discleimer: Lo de siempre (soy una irrespetuosa)

Gracias por seguir la historia. La verdad creo que me he obsesionado con Yuki y lo voy a hacer sufrir (psicopata) es broma.

Este suceso se remonta a cuando ellos estan en primer grado. Este definitivamente no es un drabble ya que es larguisimo en comparacion, es necesario porque va a haber confesiones y un poquillo de drama.

Enjoy.

Ahh este es un Shun´s POV, ya saben los asteriscos son los pensamientos :p. Suplico no me cuelguen si Shun termina siendo muy OOC.

**********************Inicia******************************

-Me gusta noche de Halloween.- dice Yuki

-Truco o trato ¿no?, especial para seres infames, te queda..- responde Kana.

-¿Porque estas tan afilado el dia de hoy?, come un dulce o algo.- sisea Yuki.

* Vaya, vaya ya empiezan esos dos*

- ¿Pero esas festividades son en diferentes fechas? Este es un tradicional Kimodameshi, no es lo mismo.- les digo.

- Entonces vamos a la prueba de valor de los primeros .- dice Yuta.

- No estoy muy contento, pero...- No estoy exactamente contento..

- Enojate con Yuki el se encargo de apuntarnos a todos.- reniega Kaname.

- Es interesante, probar en ese caso tu cobardia.- dice enfaticamente Yuki.

- ¡de eso no se trata!- recalca kaname

- No soy cobarde .- contesto automaticamente- es simplemente... que no se necesitan estas cosas para ser valiente. * Que tal algo practico como tomarle miedo a la escases de arroz, aperitivos y golosinas*

- Shun, ¿ya estas pensando en comida?.- pregunta Yuta.

-no.

* En fin a mi me toca hacer pareja con Yuta, Kaname y Yuki juntos... solo para variar Yuki deberia ir conmigo*

- Entonces vamos Shun.- Dice Yuta tomando mi mano.

-mmm Ok.

* La mano de Yuta esta tibia*

Todas las parejas ya formadas, preparadas para iniciar el recorrido. Tomando como ruta la antigua salida abandonada al este. Ahi comenzaron las primeras viviendas e industrias, el reto es seguir el camino marcado con flechas y pistas, teniendo como obstaculos espectros y espantos, hasta llegar a la antigua fabrica zapatera, donde encontraran el banderin con el que termina la prueba de valor.

* Mmm asi que seguir flechas y pistas... ahhh espectros y espantos... aughh, en fin lamparas ¡listo!, liston ¡listo!, Yuta ¡listo!*

- ¿Entonces comenzamos Shun?.- pregunta Yuta.

- Sip.

Volteo para ver como estan Kaname y Yuki, pero al primero gritando y vociferando al segundo, mientras se aleja...

*¿ah porque se estan llevando tan mal?*

- Es simplemente tension entre esos dos, ya se arreglara, vamos.- contesta Yuta.

Ah... creo que no solo lo pense, tambien lo dije. *Pero bueno espero tengas razon Yuta.*

* Empezamo el recorrido, el lugar no es nada cogedor... de acuerdo... de acuerdo es una prueba de valor pero...*

*Siento como Yuta aprieta mas mi mano, volteo con el, y puedo entender su mirada preguntando ¿si esta bien continuar?*

- Esta bien hay que hacerlo Yuta. *Ademas no soportaria una burla por no haberlo logrado, espera... esta linea suena a una novela romantica*- Shun se pone sonrojado.

-¿Pasa algo Shun?

- Na... nad... nada.* Yuta debe pensar que me estoy muriendo de miedo... prefiero que piense eso.*

Bajamos por unas escaleras improvisadas, la luz de la luna es imperceptible por lo que parece unas nubes densas que invaden el cielo. * A pesar de que el pronostico indicaba que no iba a haber lluvia...*

Mas adelante son perceptibles ligeras luces... son nuestros compañeros de clase que van bastante adelantados *cielos vamos lentos, desde esta perpectiva parecen luciernagas*

A travez del liston que se supone debemos sujetar durante el trayecto, en contra de la regla nosotros lo tenemos amarrado, mientras nuestras manos se sujetan... * dice Yuta que para evitar que nos soltemos y perdamos el liston... estan bien si le creo.*

Desde el comienzo de esta actividad puedo notar a Yuta preocupado, esta demas decir que despues de tanto tiempo como amigos, ya es posible notar en los gemelos Asaba mas matices. * Aunque ligeros son perceptibles* ellos creen que lo ignoramos... a veces es bueno un poco de misterio entre nosotros. ¿no?

Hay un paso en el trayecto en que la flecha para continuar, no es perceptible. Supongo que ahora se necesita buscar una pista. *¿Donde estara... en las ramas?*

Yuta se ha quedado inmovil despues de voltear conmigo, duda pero...

- Creo que la pista debe de estar por alla.

-¿detras del seto?

- Si

* mentira*

-Ok.

*Entonces esta bien ¿no?, aunque sepa que es una mentira, pues confio en Yuta*

Nop dirigimos entonces a rodear un poco y entrar en el seto, Yuta observa alrededor, caminamos un poco mas... yo lo sigo sin mas aunque se que ya perdimos cualquier instante de credibilidad, el sabe que se y que solo estoy esperando a que sea sincero. Paramos de nuevo, y veo su mano soltar el amarre del liston y soltar tambien mi mano. *Siento lo frio del ambiente*

- Shun es necesario que lo diga. Creo que yo he terminado por realmente pensarlo por mucho tiempo.

- Te asusto.- le digo.- Yuta desvia la mirada y se sonroja.

- Yuki te lo conto.- dice apenado.

A decir verdad me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, pero volvio a recordarmelo hoy. Poe extraño que parezca a estado muy cooperativo conmigo contando intimidades de Yuta. Sinceramente Yuki se ha mostrado sinceramente abierto. *No puedo creer que se comporte como cuñada*

- No te preocupes Yuta, es un lindo recuerdo.- le digo sonriendo.- Yuki me hizo acordarme mas claro como fue nuestra primera impresion jaja.

-Shun- dice ya en un tono ¿suplicante? * no, no quiero eso*

- Yuta , antes que nada ¿quieres saber cual fue mi primera impresion de ti?

- Adelante.- dice pensandolo realmente poco.

- Me pareciste un encantador hermano mayor.* Espero que se haya notado el enfasis* Ya habia observado a ese par de gemelos singulares pero no me atrevia a acercarme, asi que espere a que en algun momento se separaran, y ocurrio la oportunidad. Platicar con Yuki fue agradable, pero cuando te vi llegar con ese enorme libro para que lo leyeran tu y Yuki, me nacio un sentimiento calido en mi interior. No tengo hermanos, asi que todo tu se reflejo con genialidad pues eras el hermano mayor. Despues tropesaste y caiste, pero permanecio esa genialidad en ti. * Por ello desde entonces acepto arrebatadoramente tu compañia pero...*

-Lo siento Yuta, aun te veo como un hermano mayor tan fuertemente que no puedo corresponderte.-*Mi garganta se siente aspera*.- lo lamento... no puedo hoy, guarda esa confesion, no puedo por el momento, pero dimelo mas adelante. Por favor.

Siento las calientes lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, quiero llorar tanto, quiero llorar por Yuta, quiero llorar por lo cruel que soy... porque lo sabia ya desde hace tiempo. Yuki tambien lo confirmaba... *si con estas lagrimas puedo evitar que cambie su forma de ser hacia mi, no puedo evitar ser egoista

cuando se trata de Yuta.*

Quiero comerzar a hablar de nuevo. - No. Olvides eso Yuta, vas a volver a decirmelo prometelo, confia en mi, te dare una respuesta correcta, solo dame... tiempo.- o al menos eso queria decir, porque ya todo eran balbuceos de mi parte.

- No te esfuerces. Esta bien. Deja de llorar, nunca fue mi intencion hacerte llorar.

- Tru... no me haf... ces... llio... raar.

-Ya ya. Esta bien, vamos no estoy enojado, ni triste. Vamos, vamos dejalo, si ya han sido 12 años, que mas esperar otro poco.

- WAAAA¡.-

- Ya, ya es broma.

Despues de un rato que parecio muy largo, me pude calmar... y yo deberia de actuar acorde a ala situacion y termino siendo cosolado por Yuta... *que haria sin el*

Salimos de donde nos habiamos refugiado, no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo paso, pero volvimos de nuevo al camino que tomaba a la prueba de valor. Pero...

- ¡Acaso crees que me voy a guiar por lo que diga un maniaco de las mujeres mayores!- sisea Yuki.

- ¿Maniaco? ¿Cual fijacion a la mujeres mayores?... ¡Deja de una vez en paz el recuerdo de la maestra Kaori!

- Como si fuera la unica maniaco de las mujeres mayores, niño rico intangible con complejo de edipo sin superar. A ti solo te queda comprar amor.

- ¿Que diablos? ¡Aqui quien tendria que superar conflictos eres tu rufian!, ¡Al capone con rasgos autistas y nascisistas!

-Excelente Kaname, ¡nadie caga mas una confesion que tu!.-

- ¡Pero si el que me confese fui yo maldita sea!.

- ¡Al diablo con quien empezo! , ¡Esto, jamas paso!

- Ahgg menudo fastidio, ni quien tenga consideracion de un ser tan bipolar como tu.

Y fin... como cerrando el cuadro, una caladora y ruidosa lluvia se desato. Yuta corrio hacia donde habia huido Yuki, y yo fui con Kaname, estaba un poco perdido, asi que en un toque de suerte pudimos encontrar una casa abandonada donde resguardarnos * la suficiente suerte como para que no hubiera goteras*. El ruido era tan ensordecedor que no habia manera de hablar sin gritar, no fue necesario hacer nada Kaname estaba en su mundo, solo debes en cuando soltaba un.- ¡Maldita mi miseria!, ¡maldita mi miseria!.- cuando podia llegar a oir algo delo mencionaba.

Me dolio tanto su desfortunio, que volvi a llorar desconsoladamente... Kaname salio de su mutismo y acaricio mi cabeza, dejando mas sentimiento de impotencia en mi, creo que la slagrimas que derrame esa vez tambien fueron un desahogo manifetando de Kaname.

Al dia siguiente como en un acuerdo silencioso, todo tenia pinta de normalidad, pero a saber que conocia la dimension de todo esto.

Yuki estaba evidenciando total rechazo hacia Kaname, tardo bastante tiempo en volver a hacer mas contacto con Kaname. Creo que mas bien Yuki borro todo lo sucedido esa noche con Kaname en ese Kimodameshi. Y Kaname en cambio no podia olvidarlo y huia de Yuki como si fuera una plaga, poniendo entra si destancias realmente absurdas, a la hora del almuerzo.

Por parte de Yuta, aun se sentaba junto a mi, era considerado como siempre, nuestras charlas seguian igual, no hubo rechazo de mi compañia... sin embargo se podia notar esa linea marcada de repelo cuando ambos gemelos tendian a hablar su propio lenguaje. Se volvio tan comun a veces ser ignorado en las conversaciones con lo gemelos.

Por nuestra parte Kaname y yo hicimos un equipo secreto desde esa noche fatidica, un equipo de apoyo para que ocasiones asi no se repitan. Oniricamente hablando porque de ahora mas que nunca Kaname esta cerrado en todo aspecto. Y asi esa fecha quedo en el olvido.

Supongo que a nuestros 16 años aun nos falta madurar... talvez una nueva caida de cerezos, cuando llegue la primavera de nuevo. Algo cambie.

************************* acabado******************************

No es el fin aun falta el Kaname´s POV. Y una decente continuacion a eso ^^... espero.

Kimodameshi: La ley del más valiente

**Es una prueba coraje donde los adolescentes ingresan a sitios oscuros o bosques donde será sorprendidos por un sin fin de trampas preparadas para la ocasión.**

Es una actividad que frecuentemente se efectúa en verano y busca demostrar la valentía de los participantes se realiza de noche, mientras se adentran en los bosques, lugares oscuros u inclusive en edificios abandonados que suelen ser el centro de mitos urbanos e historias de terror.


	9. Kaname s Pov

Saludos, espero que el capitulo pasado no las haya desalentado de seguir leyendo. En serio esto continua siendo un Shonen Ai con las parejas mencionadas pero necesito drama... definitivamente, digo si no hay eso esto del amor seria demasiado facil.

Antes que nada agrego... etto aun no termino de leer el manga... no tengo internet mas que en el trabajo... continuare este fic ignorando detalles... y mil disculpas Anii-chan a pesar de haberme pasado el link.

Otra cosita... quiero terminar este fic para cuando llegue el cap 8 como maximo. No por falta de inspiracion, sino que quiero dar rumbo a muchas ideas jajaja.

****************************Empieza**********************

Prueba de valor Kaname`s Pov.

Todas las parejas ya formadas para comenzar el recorrido en esta prueba de valor

- Que desastre, que organizacion tan mala.- susurra de mala gana Kaname.

- Ser tan cascarrabias te va a dejar calvo. Van a decir "Ah, ahi va el abandonado, engañado, desahuciado y cascarrabias de Tsukahara".- me dice Yuki

- ¿Donde quedo lo calvo en toda esa frase?.- le recrimino *No me jodas Yuki*

- Asi y calvo.- termina Yuki.

- Al diablo contigo, oh rayos ya estan avanzando. Yuta y Shun van bastante adelantados a nosotros. No creo que podamos alcanzarlos.

- No importa me adelantare por este lado y asustare a Shun.-

Y asi Yuki empieza a caminar fuera del camino marcado, y a caminar en la obscuridad con lampara en mano.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿A donde crees que vas Yuki?.- * A ese maldito Yuki, sigue las normas demonios. Bueno me asegurare de seguirlo... Maldicion... desde ese sueño estupido, estoy demasiado consciente de Yuki y me cabreo. Como puede gustarme semejante arrogante...*

*Pero debo reconocerlo, Yuki siempre ha tenido esa sensualidad tan propia que es como lo distingo tan bien de Yuta. Me pregunto ¿Yuki estara consciente de esa sensacion que el provoca en mi?*

- Kana, muevete rapido, asi nunca alcanzaremos a Yuta y Shun.- *La voz de Yuki es suave*

- Voy, voy... ¿Que hay de la prueba de valor?

- ¿No te parece suficiente con desviarnos del camino en la obscuridad e ir en completa ignorancia?.- dice con esa misma voz suave.

- ¿Como que ignorancia? ¡¿No sabes para donde caminas?.- * entro en panico*

- Mmm en eso estoy.- dice calmadamente el niñato este.

- Ah rayos ven aca. *Tomo su mano firmemente y el sin queja alguna me sigue, empiezo a caminar a lo que me parece es un camino paralelo al que debemos tomar, ¿Porque rayos estoy tomando paralelamente el camino?... ¿Porque no podria seguir tomandolo de la mano si volvieramos al camino?*

Continuo mis pensamientos atronadores todo el trayecto que caminamos, es este sendero estrepitoso sin habilitar. Es comun mantener silencio entre nosotros, ni uno ni otro necesita muchas palabras, a ambos nos joden las charlas largas y las discusiones inutiles. Es absolutamente imbecil esos enfasis cariñosos y redundantes. Con decirlo una vez y claro es suficiente ¿no?. Pensando sobre eso...* ¿Estoy preparado?* Diablos no. Pero al maldito demonio si lo vuelvo a ver en ciencias con bata. Es como un recordatorio intensivo.

- Hey ¿ya casi llegamos?.- dice de nuevo con esa voz que cada vez me parece mas seductora.

- Creo que si.- le digo para que se calme un poco en lo que puedo sujetar un poco mas su mano.

- Ten mas seguridad Kana.- dice cantarinamente *o solo me lo parece a mi, sobre la ultima parte... ahggg*

- En primera señor impulsividad fue tu culpa. No me place resolverte el problema en que nos metiste, si sigues con reclamos.

* tension tension... se va a dar cuenta que solo lo estoy paseando*

Yuki estornuda.

- Te estas resfriando. Yuki debiste traer algo mas abrigador.-

- Estoy bien. Fue solo un estornudo.

- De acuerdo no dire nada mas.

- Sera genial comprobarlo.

* tension, tension*

- Sigamos caminando...- lo oigo decir, volteo y Yuki me mira fijamente, esa expresion que asemeja fastidio esta presente.

- Si si esta bien la estoy jodiendo – silencio – Maldita sea no vas a decir nada, ni porque estoy admitiendo eso.

- Deberias conseguirte una novia.- dice tajante Yuki.

*tension, tension* Paro un momento, volteo mi cara hacia un lado sin querer mirar a Yuki y dandome tiempo a masticarlo.

- Yuki... - silencio - *¿Yuki?*-

No. Yuki ya no sigue ahi, lo veo muy abajo *el cabron me paso de largo* a una bastante considerable distancia, dirigiendose a una salida e indicandome con una mano a que lo siguiera.

- Ahhhgg es imposible con Yuki.- digo poniendo mi mano en el rostro apenado, y al final siguiendo fielmente a ese chico de cara zorruna que tanto le atrae.

Porque para Kaname, Yuki era un astuto, jodedor, y granuja sexy zorro. Sin embargo no podia estar mas equivocado.

* Que miserable es todo esto*

- Kana date prisa.- dice ya estando de vuelta en la linea a seguir en la prueba de valor.

- Yuki...- suelto de repente como simple inercia.

- Mhmm.

- Me gustas.

- Silencio-

Me tapo la boca al escuchar salir ESO de mi boca, veo hacia Yuki, y el nombrado esta claramente en Shock y sin respirar.

- Dime que no te referias a mi.- Dice eso mientras practicamente estaba listo para la huida.

Yo tambien estoy en Shock, no tenia consciente ninguna neurona como para negarlo, en principio todo mi sistema estaba en caos, pensando como pude soltar un "me gustas" sin siquiera plantear el terreno.

Como debia de ser entonces al no ver respuesta de mi parte *debo tener una cara de total imbecil* Yuki hizo lo que sospeche, movio de ahi sus pies cual torpedos y huyo de ahi subitamente, aunque alcance a ver cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

*Imposible, no asi... simplemente no asi.* Debo evitar que se vaya simplemente asi, y yo sin poder decirle nada claro. No puedo quedar simplemente en un ridiculo asi.

En la vida... jamas seria en serio. Digo... somos hombres, y tu no eres en absoluto nada lindo.

Yuki para en seco, todavia de espaldas. Una ligera aura negativa lo rodeaba.

- ¡Acaso crees que me voy a guiar por lo que diga un maniaco de las mujeres mayores!- sisea Yuki.

*¡A que viene eso?*

- ¿Maniaco? ¿Cual fijacion a la mujeres mayores?... ¡Deja de una vez en paz el recuerdo de la maestra Kaori! *Yo ya lo supere*

- Como si fuera la unica maniaco de las mujeres mayores, niño rico intangible con complejo de edipo sin superar. A ti solo te queda comprar amor.

*Insisto, ¿que diablos te pasa?*

- ¿Que diablos? ¡Aqui quien tendria que superar conflictos eres tu rufian!, ¡Al capone con rasgos autistas y nascisistas! * Si vamos a juzgar, tu tambien caes*

-Excelente Kaname, ¡nadie caga mas una confesion que tu!.- *Bastardo*

- ¡Pero si el que me confese fui yo maldita sea!.

- ¡Al diablo con quien empezo! , ¡Esto, jamas paso!-*¿Que?... mi primera confesion... ni una negativa sino un total rechazo*

- Ahgg menudo fastidio, ni quien tenga consideracion de un ser tan bipolar como tu. - digo lo mas ofendido posible.

* Entonces Yuki se fue... y como se supone que tengo que digerir esto yo.*

*Ni siquiera estoy seguro porque dije tales niñerias, acaso mi sentir no involucra ninguna seriedad... sera que yo no iba en serio... talvez esto no era tan en serio. Y he hecho una reverenda estupidez...*

Mi cara esta tan caliente, pero se siente bendecida al sentir frescas gotas cuando alzo mi rostro al cielo, las mismas continuan por mi pecho * se sienten como frescas lagrimas sobre mi... estas llorando por mi miserable intento... soy tan vergonzoso.*

Shun llega a mi, me dice suavemente algo... asiento con mi cabeza a no se que comentario, estoy tan bloqueado que no importa mucho a que se refiere. Llegamos caminando de un momento a otro a una casa abandonada... vacia, * Obviamente estaba vacia... idiota* y al parecer sellada... las gotas de lluvia al impactar se oyen como una orquesta, escucharlas me permite ignorar los zumbidos en mi cabeza..., y escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

Escucho a Shun llorar, es llama mi atencion * tan mal me veo*. Ahora me viene un poco de preocupacion... ¿Yuta y Shun escucharon la conversacion entre Yuki y yo? Se percataron... * ahggg, esto es un enorme dolor de cabeza*

Acaricio la cabeza de Shun. En un acto positivo a mi tambien me hace sentir mejor. * Shun es como una linda mascota que te reconforta*. Pasa algun rato para que el mal tiempo nos permita abandonar la casa... *hace un frio de locos. Solo quiero tomar un baño y olvidar todo... si es que todo esto tiene arreglo*

Al dia siguiente aun me siento entumido, pero debo asistir a clase. Tomando la sarten por el mango decido ir al salon de Yuki. Su actitud es algo fria, mas no se aleja de mi, ni me se aparta. Viendo eso que se puede decir una respuesta no tan negativa... decido mejor dejar claro todo esto. Asi que aprovechando un momento de inesperada soledad dentro del aula me animo a hablar.

- Yuki, tenemos que hablar.- le digo.

- No digas cosas innecesarias, si te refieres a un dia anterior, me parece a mi demasiado necesario que ignoremos hechos. Por mi parte no hay que hablar de algo que jamas paso.- Con su ya no suave voz.

- Entonces, asi es como es.- digo amargamente.

* No veo porque inconformarme, practicamente toda la noche me la pase desmenuzando todo lo dicho, encontrando la manera de que esta conmocion no afectara en lo mas minimo. Decir que fue un error o una broma no funciona. Y si lo dice el mismo Yuki, la solucion esta hecha ¿Pero entonces esto era en serio? ¿ O solo me deje influenciar por un estupido sueño? ¿ Mi resolucion se vio nublada solo por un poco de atraccion hacia Yuki?*

- Entonces no hay mas que decir ¿no?.- Lo dicho por Yuki me saca de mi linea de pensamiento, me fijo que tiene su mirada volteando hacia un punto hacia el vacio.

- No es que no este de acuerdo... pero... tienes razon ninguno de los dos deberia escarbar algo en lo que podemos estar simplemente de acuerdo.- le digo ya mas tranquilo.

- Siendo asi te disculpo por decirme que no soy absolutamente nada lindo.- dice ya tomando sus cosas.

- Momento ¿ese es todo tu problema? * Yo quebrandome la cabeza ¿y eso era todo lo que le preocupaba a tu persona?*

- Si no hay mas que tal si vamos con los chicos.- termina todo indicio de continuar esta charla.

- Vamos... es imposible para mi seguir tu linea de pensamientos...- digo resignadamente pero ya con todo el peso fuera de mi persona. De repente vuelve a mi una inquietud latente.

- Yuki, ¿que hay de Yuta y Shun?, ellos presenciaron esto.

- Le pregunte a Yuta y dijo no oir gran cosa. Penso que simplemente la pelea de siempre se disparo a niveles que no esperaba. O eso dijo.

- Si es asi. Solo me queda pensar que lo mismo fue para Shun. Aunque... .- * Puede que Yuta no haya escuchado pero Shun, se mostro muy receptivo esa noche*

- Deberias de dejarlo asi. Ya te dije que es mejor dejar en el olvido esto.-

*¿Porque lo dices de una manera tan fria y desagradable?*

- De acuerdo, lo mas seguro es que cualquier rastro sera olvidado si nosotros mismos no le damos importancia.- *Que miserable primer confesion*

- Hay algo mas que tengo que decir de todo esto antes de dejarlo en el olvido.-

- Te escucho.- le digo esperando algo bueno de esto.

- Si pretendes confesarte de esa manera en un futuro a alguien, haz el favor de cometer seppuku. El mundo lo agradecera.- Y asi de fresco termina de retirarse del aula dejandome a mi en shock. *¡Tremendo CABRON!*

A la hora del almuerzo quiero mantenerme alejado de ese imbecil, la distancia mas grande por favor.

********************************Acaba**************************

Gracias por continuar...

El siguiente sigue la linea de tiempo normal... y sale Chizuru por fin.

Agradecimientos a todos.


	10. Sensibilidad

Que tal cuanto tiempo... Si soy una mentirosa, estos no son drabbles, no voy a terminar la historia antes del capítulo 8 (en realidad ya salió y esta genialísimo) y definitivamente esto me va a tomar más tiempo jajajajaja.

En fin solo se realmente agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia y que este siguiente cap. sea de su agrado.

Antes de empezar hay tres cosas que quiero gritar "PHI BRAIN ES SOLO UN KATEKYO HITMAN CON PUZZLES" "LOS GEMELOS ASABA ENCABEZAN MI LISTA DE TIPOS GENIALES CON POCO PRESUPUESTO, Y EL PRIMER LUGAR INDIVIDUAL ES MORITA-SAN DE HONEY AND CLOVER" "DEFINITIVAMENTE ME VOY A AVENTAR EL RETO (NO HOY DEFINITIVAMENTE) DE HACER A KANAME PRINCIPESCO ¡SI JOVENES! ASI ES PRINCIPESCO, AL MENOS SI VA ATENER A YUKI DEBE SER UN PRINCIPE". Y solo un extra "NUNCA ME IMAGINE A YUTA TAN CABALLEROSO DEFINITIVAMENTE LE VA SHUN" y bueno si nos vemos por el incesto definitivamente le va Yuki.

Nota: literalmente "genial con poco presupuesto" se traduce "genial sin trauma catalizador o súper poderes"

Por cierto, aclaración: estos serán diálogos corridos con intervención de narrador (mua por supuesto)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++COMIENZA++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¡Chicos! , Yutan, Kanamichi, Shun, y por supuesto Yuki.- Grita enérgico Chizuru en frente de los chicos.

- No tienes que gritar estamos justamente enfrente de ti.- dice Kana sin ganas.

- ¿Que sucede?- Pregunta Yuki.

- Algo genialísimo querido Yuki. Haber chicos estamos finalizando el verano de los 17 de nuestra bella juventud, con todo por delante para experiencias placenteras y geniales.

- Al grano.- corta Kana.

- Pues nada más y nada menos que se tiene que hacer esencialmente en verano... no se trata ni los fideos frios, ni los festivales, incluso de la genial playa y su respectivo rompimiento de sandia...¡- Chizuru está dejando un momento de tensión intencional.

- AL GRANO.- insiste Kana.

- ¡Nada más y nada menos que la fortaleza que demuestra la prueba de valor!

Shun se remueve en su asiento, Yuki pellizca a Chizuru y se pone a leer un manga, Yuta voltea a ver a Shun, y Kaname empieza a perder el color.

- Ahh eso dolió Yuki ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Acaso a nadie le gusta la prueba de valor?

- Sin comentarios- dice Yuki detrás de su manga.

- Digamos que nadie paso la prueba el año pasado.- Contesta Yuta tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

- ¿Nadie? Pero acaso estuvo tan bueno el pasado Kimodameshi.

- No me explique... nadie tuvo el valor seria.- contesta Yuta.

Shun se pone rojo. Kaname ahora esta amarillo. Yuki ha tapado su cara con el manga. Yuta hace una media sonrisa tan rápida que Chizuru no tuvo tiempo de apreciar. Chizuru está confundido.

- ¿Entonces nadie quiere hacer Kimodameshi. Mmm que malo.

- Podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa. No lo sé, que tal si comemos helado mientras están los fuegos artificiales, o vamos a oír las cigarras.- dice frotándose el rostro Kana.

- ¡Ahhh Kanamichi eso es genial! Hasta suenas como un tipo romántico.- Dice realmente sorprendido Chizuru.

- Tomare eso como un si.- dice lanzando un largo suspiro Kaname.

- Bien. Tú invitas tipo romántico.- Dice Yuki viéndolo fijamente. Kaname voltea la cara y vuelve a perder color.

- Ah en serio Kanamichi eres genial, invitar los helados dobles definitivamente genial.- dice sonriendo y abrazando a Shun.

- Mmmm Kaname no es necesario, pero estaría excelente.- Dice sonrojado Shun.

Kaname solo guarda silencio mirando hacia un espacio vacío. En buen problema lo vino a meter el mono. Pero era mejor a rememorar el pasado Kimodameshi o prueba de valor.

- Bueno nos retiramos debemos pasar a hacer un recado de nuestra madre.- Dice Yuki levantado y con su mochila en el hombro.

- EHHH pero que hay de ponernos de acuerpo con lo de la salida, fuegos artificiales, cigarras de helado...- dice con puchero Tachibana.

- ¿Así?.- Dice Yuta mirándolo.

- Si.- dice el otro gemelo mirándolo por igual.

- Ah sí.- Dice tomando sus cosas y haciendo ademan de irse. Pero antes saca un pequeño chocolate que muerde de una punta dejando ver que tenía un relleno color rosa. Coloca el chocolate mordido sujetado por dos dedos de su mano derecha en frente de la boca de Shun y empuja el dulce dentro de la boca del mencionado, de manera tan lenta e irreal. Que para cuando reacciono Chizuru los Asaba ya se habían ido.

- BESO INDIRECTO... Mama... Mama... Yutan... Yutan¡ Jamás me espere eso de Yutan¡.- Decía el rubio sujetándose la cabeza.

- Calma Chizuru, es algo común entre esos dos, no te pongas así.- Aunque definitivamente es algo descarado, yo tampoco me lo imagine de Yutan.- Pensaba Kana.

- Lo lo... lo... lamento... el prometió compartir su chocolate pero... jajá a mi también eso me tomo desprevenido.- dice sonrojándose Shun.

- Pero ahhhh Yuki¡ también quiero compartir chocolate contigo.- dice bajando el volumen de su voz en la última parte.

- Porque diablos querrías compartir chocolate ... así con... el.- dice Kaname con un pequeño tono de molestia.

- Es lo que he estado queriendo descubrir también sabes... – toma su cara de nuevo que se tiñe de rojo- ...tal vez me gusta... – y empieza a negar con la cabeza como jovenzuela.

- Noooooo¡ .- dice tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y sacudiéndolo salvajemente.- No te dejes convencer, ¡lucha contra ello! ¡No puedo creer que se repitiera! ¡Acaso verano es su época de apareamiento!- jadea descontroladamente. Al fondo se oye a Shun decir -Practicamente el verano ya termino. Pero inmediatamente lanza un grito.

- ¡Kaname! ¡Chizuru se desmayo! .-Dice Shun asustado.

- Ah... creo que lo deje knockeado.- dice ya soltándolo y cayendo el cuerpo de Chizuru cual saco de papas.

- Mmm Chizuru... Chizuru...- Dice con los ojos llorosos el pelirosa- creo que lo mataste.

- Diré que fue en defensa propia... ahggg porque estoy citando una línea barata de TV Drama extranjero. Y claro que no lo mate, vamos a dejarlo a la enfermería.- dice exhausto kaname.

- jajaja ... hay kaname.- dice con una risa dulce y ya secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas el pelirosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te da risa mi cansancio.- dice cargando el pequeño cuerpo de Chizuru en su espalda poniendo sus brazos al frente de Él para sujetarlo.

- No... es que... –suelta un largo suspiro- solo Yuki rompe tu molde de tipo genial para salir al poco estable de ti, Yuki hace la conversión de Tsukahara a Kaname en un instante... me parece que es algo así.- dice Shun con el tono más seguro que se le haya oído en su vida.

El cuerpo de Chizuru vuelve a azotar duramente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, caminando ya fuera del lugar y un poco animados van los gemelos.

- Creo que fue exagerado Yuta... ni siquiera consideraría hacer algo así.- dice Yuki sobándose la nuca.- pero bueno eso definitivamente los desubicara.

- Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió... esto es más complicado de lo que imagine que sería.- dice el otro gemelo pensativamente.

- No vamos a abandonarlo. Está bien que seas tan paciente, ¿pero no te molesta que Chizuru no se le despegue?.- dice Yuki viendo de reojo a su hermano mayor.- Dilo antes de que empecemos en serio con esto.

- No me parece que sea muy serio con eso, es simplemente que Shun impacta mucho.- la voz de Yuta se nota más suave.- Además me parece que en ese aspecto tu corres más peligro.

Yuki agacha la cabeza pero claramente percibiéndose un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Definitivamente... no lo sé.- contesta el menor de los gemelos y Yuta abre los ojos notoriamente-

- Eso... no lo esperaba.- Yuta decide no decir más.

- El plan sigue entonces, sabes que no tengo problema en apoyarte sobre todo que has dicho que tus sentimientos no han cambiado. E dejado de lado lo del año pasado cuando te dejo sin respuesta... y pensar que yo había dado asesoramiento, estará todo bien en cuanto se ponga esto en acción que para finales de Otoño esto dará por resultado un buen final.- dice poniendo un signo de paz en frente de su hermano.

- Tu asesoramiento... no lo hagas de nuevo.- Yuta no quiere que más cosas que rondan en la excelente memoria RAM de su hermano vayan a caer a los oídos de Shun o alguien más. Yuki podrá parecer despistado sin embargo es bueno estableciendo armas ocultas entre sus palabras, es algo que admira de su hermanito. Sin embargo no se puede evitar que tengan singulares espacios de incoherencias entre sus acciones y pensamientos. No puede olvidar que realmente llego enojarse con Shun por lo del Kimodameshi. Aunque mayor culpa tiene el que no puede evitar ser un libro abierto con Yuki.

Se guardo un momento de silencio que Yuki rompió.

- ¿Tú crees que vayamos a ser buenas cuñadas?, tú sabes Shun y yo.-

- Claro que si.- Yuta decide ignorar la falla intencional de Yuki. Ya tendrá tiempo en casa de pensar si Chizuru será un buen cuñado. A decir verdad Chizuru no le cae mal. A su mente viene Kaname... pero que puede hacer si este no pone de su parte.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++termino++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dejare en suspenso de que se trata el plan de los gemelos. Ademas de que Chizuru en el siguiente cap no estara inconsiente y definitivamente sera un dolor mas agudo para la calma de kaname.

Si definitivamente debo hacer a Kaname principesco...

Esto sigue teniendo un Kana/Yuki es solo que hay que hacerle ver a kaname lo que es realidad.- Sonrisa Psicópata.

Saludos Anni-chan que no he vuelto a saber de ella :P

a Ritsu-sensei que espero siga leyendo la historia.

A Vanguard Bunny que le pondre unas cuantas escenitas subidas de tono si me lo permite.

A sakuramar21 que definitivamente seguire con la historia.

A Melisachan0 yo tambien adoro y amo a Kimi to boku es sinceramente especial con estos personajes. Luego pasame tu nombre real chica. O donde publicas? :)

a Nyaaa que definitivamente me hizo querer entremeter mas a Chizuru en esto. Los triangulos amorosos son geniales jajajajaja.

Hare la actualizacion mas rapido... estoy de vuelta inspirada.


	11. Entonces me decidi

Hola quise hacer este antecedente para poder explicar el plan de los gemelos. Pero cabe la posibilidad de que las deja confusas jajaja. Saludos. ^^

***********************************inicia*************************************

Semana antes del Kimodameshi de los del primer año.

Nunca he sido una persona demasiado concienzuda. A decir verdad preguntarme sobre la vida, el futuro o las consecuencias no son mi estilo. Es más preguntarse algo seriamente es extraño.

Una vez me dijo Yuta que yo soy el tipo de persona que tiene que sentir, que lo de pensar ya vendría después. No me ofende su idea, la confirmo.

-Yuta. Tráeme un jugo.

- ¿Durazno o melón?

- Melón... con durazno.

-No creo que vendan todavía ese sabor.

- Deberían. ¿Alguien debería proponerlo?.

- Voy por tu jugo.

- _thankyou_ *.

Recuerdo una vez hace mas de cinco años me dijeron que escribiera lo que pensaba de mis amigos. Mi cabeza dio un zumbido y paso a otra cosa. Cuando volví a toparme con esa tarea olvidada, decidí volverla a olvidar. Cuando me tope hace poco con el mismo trabajo hecho por mi hermano, creo que me inspiro leerlo hasta entender porque pensaba así mi hermano. En especial porque yo solo habría escrito.

Kaname: Tsundere.

Shun: (travestí en japonés)

Mientras que Yuta no entraría en la lista por ser mi hermano. Después de leer el ensayo unas cinco veces. Decidí intentarlo.

Tsukahara Kaname: Tsundere. Amigo desde la escuela primaria, tipo estudioso del tipo que se esfuerza mucho, organizado del tipo obsesivo, siempre dice lo que piensa en el peor de los casos generalmente. Conmigo es gruñón, niñera inglesa, pero aun así amable. Un momento que me recuerda mucho a él fue cuando llegue a tomar jugo de melón con durazno. Y ese mismo momento también me recuerda uno de los momentos dolorosos de él. La palabra que lo describiría Irremediable. La frase con lo que lo describiría "Oh, santa simplicidad"**. ¿Que pienso que sucederá con nuestra amistad en un futuro? Seguirá siendo mi niñera inglesa.

Matsuoka Shun: Amigo desde la escuela primaria, tipo amable, alegre, fantasioso y de extraña dispersión de hormonas. Conmigo es amable casi fraternal, habla conmigo y trata de entenderme. Un momento que me recuerda mucho a él, es cuando entendí el significado de las ruedas de la fortuna. La palabra que lo describiría seria Indefinido. La frase que lo describiría "Carta blanca".*** ¿Que pienso que sucederá con nuestra amistad en un futuro? Sera mi cuñado.

Asaba Yuta: Hermano desde el primer día, tipo cuidadoso de sus acciones, amable, de extraños fetiches, mi primer amigo, la persona que sabe quién soy yo, incluso más que yo. Conmigo es mi cómplice, la persona que aceptara lo que decida, y me regañara cuando lo crea necesario. Un momento que me recuerda mucho a él, en realidad son muchas cosas así que es difícil. La palabra que lo describiría Paciencia. La frase que lo describiría "Saber hacer"****¿Que pienso que sucederá con nuestra amistad en un futuro? Sencillamente es hermandad.

Y así lo tengo también guardado en un viejo manga, doblado y en una hoja color azul. Yuta la tiene guardada junto con lo que parece viejos tesoros, notas con frases, pétalos de cerezo en un viejo cuaderno, un viejo papelillo con el kanji primavera mal escrito, hecho por Shun. Dos fotografías de nosotros cuatro y otras cosas.

Yuta es fácil de interpretar, es solo que prefiero dejarle privacidad así como el me la ofrece a mí. Dije que no me gusta pensar mucho o más bien se me da el sentir. Puedo sentir a Yuta nervioso, y por lo que me pude dar cuenta por fin se va a animar. Quiero apoyarlo, así que... tratare de hablar con Shun. Según creo Shun podría ser adecuado, y en ello no dudare en apoyar a mi hermano.

Yuta regresa, se acerca a la cama donde esta acostado Yuki y le entrega un jugo de melón, volviendo al libro que estaba leyendo.

- Yuta. He recordado algo.

- ¿Qué recordaste?

- El día que conocimos a Shun, el Hanami después de eso, la vez que nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna hace tres años, así como otros. Y ya pude entender algo- Yuta está un poquito nervioso, ¿Qué entendió Yuki?- no... más bien seria... un~ te apoyo. ¿Está bien?

Yuta voltea a la cama donde esta Yuki. Relaja su expresión a la cotidiana y dice.- Gracias. Siguiendo un momento en esa posición y ambos sin más que decir dan el asunto por terminado.

Más de un año después de eso, Yuki removiendo viejos mangas encuentra esa hoja azul con sus pensamientos de esos días. Después saca un lápiz y escribe en ella.

Tachibana Chizuru: Conocido un día insólito cuando niños, y ahora compañero de clase desde hace cuatro meses. Tipo escandaloso, inmaduro, con similitud a un perrito. Conmigo es amable, no me deja solo, me escucha, trata de entenderme, aunque sea un poco intenso para mí. Un momento que me recuerda mucho a él, es el recordar cuando veo un viejo árbol en el parque de nuestra calle. La palabra que lo describiría seria apasionado. La frase con lo que lo describiría "el camino de en medio"***** ¿Que pienso que sucederá con nuestra amistad en un futuro? Aun no es claro. Depende de los otros dos extremos.

Terminado de apuntar eso, toma el lápiz firmemente y encierra el párrafo donde esta Matsuoka Shun.- Extremo uno.- Después marca el párrafo de Tsukahara Kaname.- Extremo dos.

Sigue observando la hoja por un momento, después la dobla como estaba y la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se sienta en su cama a esperar a Yuta, cuando este llega.

- Yuta, debo hablar contigo.

- Te escucho.

- También me gusta Shun. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ahora el ensayo de Yuta++++++++++++++++++++++++

¿Cómo consideras a tus amigos?

Tsukahara Kaname: Conocido desde primaria, de la misma edad que yo, hemos cursado en las mismas escuelas desde entonces. Puedo describir a Tsukahara como una persona estudiosa, organizada y que siempre dice lo que piensa.

Conmigo se demuestra como una persona reservada, me tiene confianza, y parece una persona segura. Un momento que me recuerda mucho a él, es el día de su cumpleaños 6 cuando nos invito a su casa a festejar.

La palabra que lo describiría seria Extremista.

La frase que lo describiría seria "o vencer o morir" (Palabras que reflejan la decisión tomada antes de una situación extrema.

¿Qué pienso que sucederá con nuestra amistad en un futuro?

Todo parece apuntar a que continuaremos en esta misma línea, aunque sea una persona quisquillosa, protege a las personas que me importan, me refiero a nuestros otros dos amigos en común. Si sigue así, yo lo seguiré apoyando.

Matsuoka Shun: Amable sin pretensiones absurdas, algo posesivo, amante de los dulces, con habilidades artísticas, risueño.

Conmigo se demuestra: Gentil, buen compañero, estamos juntos charlando durante mucho tiempo, tenemos varios gustos en común. Un momento que me recuerda mucho a él fue el día que nos conocimos, fue en primaria y pasaron cosas divertidas.

La palabra que lo describiría seria entusiasta.

La frase que lo describiría será "No hay en la tierra criaturas divinas, pero hay algo divino en la criaturas: el afecto" (Apología del amor humano)

¿Qué pienso que sucederá con nuestra amistad en un futuro?

No importa que pase, yo lo seguiré.

Asaba Yuki: Reservado, infalible, bueno en los deportes, otaku, una persona que le gusta ayudar aunque le cuesta darse cuenta. Conocido para mí desde nuestro nacimiento, es mi hermano y mi gran compañero.

Conmigo se demuestra: Cómplice, le gusta que le pongamos atención, no sentirse presionado, comer bocadillos conmigo, es tierno, y también cuida de mí. (nota: lo sé en vez de parecer como se muestra con él, es más bien como se acopla el propio yuta, digamos que un no tenia definida su personalidad).

La palabra que lo describiría Tímido.

La frase que lo describiría "Para que un hombre sea realmente feliz, es menester que esté contento de sí mismo". (La felicidad solo es posible encontrarla cuando el ser se encuentre en paz consigo mismo).

¿Qué pienso que sucederá con nuestra amistad en un futuro?

No creo que haya motivo para hacernos más lejanos, confió en que como hermanos nos apoyaremos y seguiremos nuestras metas.

Conclusión:

Aunque haya más amistades en el futuro, espero que los que forman parte en este ensayo continuemos adelante juntos. Es lo que yo deseo.

* Gracias, dicho britanicamente.

** Palabras que dijo J. Huss mientras era quemado en la hoguera, refiriéndose a la mujer que arrojaba más leña al fuego. Esta locución ha trascendido para aludir de forma irónica a la ingenuidad de ciertas personas.

*** Se usa en la expresión de tener carta blanca, es decir, disponer de toda posibilidad de acción.

**** Se dice del conocimiento instintivo que poseen ciertas personas y que les permite saber cómo actuar correctamente en cada situación.

***** Se dice de un tipo de acción intermedia entre dos extremos.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++termina+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bueno pues no alcance a poner las pequeñas historias de Melon con Durazno, la rueda de la fortuna y el cumpleaños de Kaname que queria agregar para el capitulo, creo que las terminare mañana para publicarlas el viernes. En un capitulo parte no pude hacer nada al respecto (la inspiracion se fue) Este capitulo y las historias cortas solo para aclarar lo que piensa cada uno de los gemelos sobre el grupo.

Por cierto las deje en shock con el final ^^


	12. Melon con Durazno y Rueda de la fortuna

+++++++++++++++++MELON CON DURAZNO Y RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA++++++++++++++

- Kaname ¡Quiero un jugo de melón con durazno!

- No existe esa combinación de jugo. Confórmate con lo que hay.

- ¿A pesar de tan rica combinación? Oye Kaname... y ¿por qué quisiste venir a este parque de diversiones?

- Pensé que sería divertido.

- Mmmm

- ¿Acaso estas inconforme? Si te hace sentir mejor tú decides donde vamos la siguiente vez... Oye ¿Yuta y Shun donde están?

- Comprando algodón de azúcar.

- Ahhh ¿porque a Shun le gusta tanto los dulces?, y ¿Por qué Yuta siempre le apoya tanto las decisiones?

- Sus razones debe de tener. A las chicas hay que hacerlas sentir bien.

- Shun es hombre. No importa lo florido que sea.

- Quiero un jugo de melón con durazno.

- Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¿rueda... de la fortuna?

- Si vamos, ahora.

Entonces Yuki es jalado por Kaname hacia lo que parece ser la corta fila de la rueda de la fortuna.

- Espérame aquí Yuki.

- ¿Primero me traes deprisa hasta acá y luego me abandonas?

- Ahora vuelvo.

Entonces Kaname vuelve a salir corriendo, ante tanta gente es fácil perderlo de vista. Pasan unos minutos y a Yuki no le dan ganas de seguir haciéndole el favor a kaname de disponer de su importante tiempo, iba a retirarse de ahí, pero solo cuando le ponen un algodón de azúcar cerca del rostro ve a Shun y Yuta.

- Hola- dice Shun.- ¿Dónde está Kaname?

- Me dejo aquí guardando fila y desapareció.

- Hablando de él ahí viene.- dice Yuta.

- Aquí tienes.- Kaname le pasa un vaso con liquido a Yuki, lo toma pero se queda atento a observar el liquido.-

- Es lo que pediste ¿acaso se te olvido?

Yuki lo mira fijamente, después observa el vaso, que tiene un líquido como color melocotón. Y bebe. Vuelve a beber del vaso y no dice más. Para entonces Shun ya había preguntado él porque querían subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

- Pensé que sería bueno tener una linda vista esta tarde.- dice Kaname.

Todos quedan en absoluto silencio. No es que no le crean es solo que lo pensaban imposible.

- Ah vaya... aunque la rueda de la fortuna tiene un significado muy romántico. Mientras subes lentamente, el cielo se muestra ante ti, ya sea un atardecer con tonalidades rojas, anaranjadas y rosas, o las luces brillantes del cielo y la iluminación en la tierra en un fondo obscuro que te hace pensar en dos cielos. No hay mejor vista comparada, que el verla con la persona que te gusta.

- Oh que buena descripción Shun.- dice Yuta.

- Bastante buena.- dice serio Kaname.- ¿Entonces un grupo de amigos no pueden subir?

- No dije eso, claro que amigos se pueden subir en la rueda de la fortuna.- dice contento Shun.

- Entonces vayamos allá.- Nadie dice nada del inesperado entusiasmo de Kaname.

Shun tiene razón, en su mayoría dentro de la fila de espera, se observan parejas agarradas de la mano, riéndose tontamente o bien totalmente nerviosos.

- Kaname... ¿cuánto tiempo duramos en esta atracción?- dice Yuta.

- no lo sé 15 min creo.

- Bueno, mi pregunta me lleva a preguntarme como nos vamos a separar ya que me parece que los compartimientos son de máximo dos.-

-¿Qué?

Delante de ellos posiblemente como 30 personas, prácticamente todas parejas o posibles parejas. Están siendo acomodadas de dos en dos. Kaname observa esto y se adelanta. Todos pensamos que para preguntar sobre eso, ya que ellos son cuatro y no será tan entretenido si van de dos en dos.

Sin embargo todos se quedan impactados, cuando ante la idiotez y la prisa, kaname se mete con una pareja de chicos mayores. La fila avanza rápido hasta que por fin les toca a los tres amigos.

- ¿Quienes entran?- pregunta el encargado.

- Pues nosotros tres juntos.- dice Yuki- el cuarto compañero y ser más complicado de nuestro planeta acaba de arruinarle el momento a una pareja, así solo nosotros tres.

- Adelante rápido chicos.- dice ignorando a Yuki.

Todos entran al cubículo, pero en cuanto iban a cerrar la puerta un chico detiene al encargado y pide entrar al cubículo. El encargado no dice nada, deja entrar al chico y cierra, para abrir el cubículo siguiente. El chico que entra se ve de la edad, posiblemente un poco más grande.

- Hola que tal disculpen la intromisión, pero no pude evitar que se me pasara la oportunidad. Tenía ganas de subirme pero ninguno de mis compañeros les pareció gustar la idea de subirse a esta atracción.- dice el chico sonriente y ya sentado al lado de Yuki.

- No hay problema si solo vienes a disfrutar del paseo.- dice Yuta.

- Ah a que te refieres, ¿acaso soy una molestia?- dice el chico retadoramente.

- No, no lo eres, este... porque no vemos tranquilamente el atardecer, ¿si?

- Justamente ese es mi plan, ver el atardecer... me acompañas- extiende su mano hacia el pelirosa y lo jala de su lado. Yuki es aventado al suelo cuando el otro chico lo empuja con su propio cuerpo, dejando el espacio vacío para Shun.

- Ahh ¿espera que haces? ¿Yuki? ¿Estás bien Yuki?- dice espantado Shun.

Yuki se levanta, un poco a tientas porque en ese momento se mueve la cabina hacia arriba. Yuta observa seriamente al chico que tiene aun agarrado a Shun del brazo. Ambos gemelos se miran entre si, como dándose una opinión compartida, mientras que el tipo adivina que están espantados después de todo estos chicos solo tienen como 13 años y el tiene 15. Shun está muy asustado como para hablar y haciendo lo que puede para soltarse.

- Bueno Yuta tenemos 15 minutos antes de que acabe la vuelta, hacemos algo al respecto, después de todo es para salvar a Shun.

- Opino que serán menos de 10 min.- dice Yuta levantándose directo hacia el chico que retenía al pelirosa.

Kaname mientras tanto. Un poco estático con la pareja con la fue metido en la cabina.

- Kaname jamás me imagine que estarías aquí, y...menos que nos tocaría compartir viaje en la rueda de la fortuna. Mira el es mi compañero de salón en la preparatoria su nombre es Satoshi.

- ¿Y estas subiendo en la rueda de la fortuna? ¿No es un juego aburrido para subir?

- eh? Ammm bueno pero yo creo que es lindo ver digo... la vista.

- ah. ¿Y el resto de sus compañeros? ¿Porque... vinieron sus otros compañeros no?- dice eso el joven chico (que en ese tiempo no usaba lentes).

- Mira chico, estamos disfrutando el momento, sabes te ves muy agradable, que tal si guardamos un poco de silencio y disfrutamos del paisaje.- dice con una sonrisa bastante sincera.

Kaname guarda silencio, la joven suelta una sonrisita cómplice con Satoshi. Después de unos minutos ellos hablaban un poco y reían dulcemente. Kaname se sentía basura. Y durante todo el resto del viaje no volvió a decir palabra.

Mientras salía del cubículo con el alma que le pesaba, la chica lo alcanza y le habla un poco en privado.

-Gracias creo que si no hubieras estado habríamos estado muy nerviosos. Pero a Satoshi le caíste bien y nos sentimos a gusto y yo que pensaba que todo se iba tornar tan nervioso.- decía ya más para si misma que para Kaname.

Entonces no muy lejos de ahí.

- ¿Que le paso a este chico?- dice el encargado.

- se desmayo- dicen al unìsolo los gemelos.

- ¡Pero ustedes están todos golpeados!

Yuta se acerca al cuerpo del chico y levanta su cabeza, el chico está abriendo sus ojos. Entonces deja de sujetar la cabeza y esta azota cual piedra.

- Ahora si esta inconsciente.- Los gemelos salen como si nada del cubículo, Yuta sujetando fuertemente la mano de Shun, y dejando totalmente inepto al encargado.

Kaname está esperando en los límites del juego a los chicos, mirándolos con una cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Que les paso?- dice viendo a los gemelos con sus ropas desarregladas, y Yuta con un golpe en el rostro.

- Defendiendo a Shun, después de que nos abandonaste un abusivo se quiso aprovechar de él.

- Eso es cierto.- dice volteando hacia el pelirosa. Que estaba sujetando con ambas manos la mano de Yuta.

- Si el tipo se puso agresivo, y empujo a Yuki al suelo.

- ¿Es en serio Yuki? ¿Te hiciste algún daño?

- No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por el tipo, bueno tampoco te preocupes por él, deberías haber visto cuando le propino el golpe en el abdomen y le dijo "Intenta tocar de nuevo a Shun y yo..."

- Yuki mira hot-dogs...- dice Yuta apuntando hacia un puesto más o menos lleno.

- Ah tengo hambre. Kaname ¿vamos a comer hot-dogs?

- Eh. Si. – dice viendo a Yuta y su rápido cambio de tema- vamos. Y va con Yuki que ya le va unos pasos adelantado.

Kaname pide dos hot-dogs extra para Shun y Yuta. Mientras Yuki se come su primer hot-dog.

- ¿No vas a comer Kaname? – dice Yuki con la boca medio llena.

- Si ahorita, pero tengo algo de sed.- dice un poco pensativo.

- La chica que perseguiste te dejo mal sabor de boca.- dice ya deglutido el bocado.

- ¿eh?- el pelinegro casi suelta los hot dogs.

- La vi, ¿es tu vecina no?- dice y le da una mordida a su segundo hot-dog.

- Así que lo viste.- dice avergonzado.

- Siempre te ha gustado fijarte relaciones complicadas con mujeres mayores. Lo intuí.- dice apunto de lamer su dedo que se manchó con mostaza.

- Yo... – suspira- no sé porque... pero...- la voz se le empieza a cortar un poco- porque...

- Yo invito las bebidas, vamos Kana. – Yuki hace que Kaname lo siga y van a una expendedora.

- ¿No prefieres una soda?

- La verdad es que prefiero un jugo.-

Saca 4 jugos de la expendedora y abre dos, toma un par de vasos desechables de la expendedora, y mezcla ambos jugos. Kaname lo observa un poco mas no presta atención porque su mente quiere cerrar un capítulo que no quiere recordar más.

Yuki le acerca un vaso y un conocido líquido color melocotón hace su aparición. Kaname sonríe un poco y bebe.

- Esto esta superdulce.- dice haciendo una mueca.

- A mi me gusto mucho, aunque fuese dulce.- contesta simplemente Yuki.

Kaname ve a Yuki, ve el líquido de nuevo. Y sonríe.


	13. El cumpleaños de Kaname

++++++++++++++++++++CUMPLEAÑOS SEIS DE KANAME++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Es temprano en la mañana, el domingo más brillante que le haya tocado a Kaname. En esa edad la cara de fastidio de Kaname no era tan natural. Estaba a unas horas de festejar su sexto cumpleaños. Sus nuevos compañeros estaban oficialmente invitados. Su mama se encargo de que la fiesta fuera especialmente estupenda habría dulces, pastel, globos, sorpresas, listones, gorritos, muñecos, y animales entrenados.

- Mama, esto es mucho rosa no te parece.- dice Kana.

- Pero queda bien contigo, a mama le gusta cómo te queda.

- Pero porque tengo que estar disfrazado de un príncipe, además los príncipes no visten de rosa.

- Pero te ves lindo, solo son tus guantes, tu calcetas y tu camisa. Es muy poco rosa.

- No podemos parar y hacer una fiesta normal como todos los niños que conozco.

- Estas diciendo que no te gusta la fiesta que tu mami te hizo con mucho cariño, con tantas cosas bonitas- empezando a sollozar- y este traje que hice con mis propias manos.

- Yo... no, está muy bonito mama.

- Verdad que si, verdad que si, y te vas a ver realmente lindo cuando te tomen fotos con los animales entrenados, y tus amiguitos estarán contentos jugando con ellos.-

- No son amigos, solo con mis compañeros de clase.

- Aun así, awggh se van a ver preciosos con los trajes que también les hice.

- ¿A ellos también les hiciste trajes?

-¡Si! ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial? Pero no te preocupes vas a ser el único príncipe.

- ¡Mama!~ ~ ~

- jajaja mami esta contentísima con su principito.

- No digas eso, no soy tu principito.

- Auhh como eres cruel. ¿No me quieres acaso? Me siento utilizada.

- U... ti... li... za... da. ¿Qué eres útil?

- Ay Kana-chan solo porque eres tú te perdono.

- ¿Y que se supone que hice? - Porque a veces siento que no me tratas como tu hijo, piensa para sí-

- Pero no importa mama tiene que seguirte armando esta linda fiesta. Aunque su hijo... no lo aprecie.

El pequeño pelinegro simplemente aun no ha entendido hay que dejarla ser y decir, nada más.

Avanzando el día la fiesta empieza el pequeño príncipe está sentado cerca de la mesa del pastel, un poco aburrido porque sus compañeros, seamos sinceros los más cercanos... un par de gemelos y un pelirosa no están.

El chico vestido de príncipe y cumpleañero esta en sus ideas cuando siente el cuerpo de alguien extra encima y que casi lo tumba del banco. Era Yuki, y ya venía disfrazado de... Robín Hood. Y con el venían caperucita y Nobita*.

Ya más contento con la fiesta se pone a disfrutar lo que mama planeo incluso, los perros amaestrados.

- Tu mama contrato perros, pensé que no te gustaban- dijo Yuki.

- Pero ella está feliz.- dice tomando una gelatina.

- Oh vaya yo que pensé que era tu fiesta.-

- Sigue siendo mi fiesta, no es que no la disfrute. Pero mama siempre ha sido así de efusiva.

- Bueno a mí me gusta mi disfraz.- dice poniéndose en una pose de héroe.

- Que bueno que te guste, creo que esa era la intención.

- De acuerdo pero me parece que también era para que tú te diviertas por igual o incluso más.

- Entonces... vamos a jugar.- y se levanta para tomar un crayón de pintura lavable y poner unos bigotes de gato en la cara de Robín Hood. Y Robín pone un círculo en el ojo del príncipe y una cruz en su cachete. Yuta observa todo desde los columpios, y siguió comiendo su helado. Realmente ese hermano mayor ha visto algo interesante en todo esto.

* : de Doraemon: Chico de lentes pelmazo y con un gato que salió de su cajón de su escritorio.


	14. Realidades

Lamento el súper retraso que hice con este capítulo, agradezco los reviews.

Saludos y espero sigan por acá. Por cierto aquí continúo después del desmayo de Chizuru, en el próximo capítulo, respondo el plan de los gemelos y además la propuesta-amenaza-advertencia de Yuki a Yuta. En esta misma semana no pasa de que lo publique LO PROMETOOOOOOOOOO

++++++++++++++++++++++comienza+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Qué es lo que piensas realmente de Yuki?-

- A que te refieres... me parece que estas malinterpretando Shun.

- Perdona lo sé, tal vez es muy rudo de mi parte decirlo tan de repente pero Kaname... ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Una vez.- Shun se sorprende pero trata de relajarse- pero las cosas salieron horribles.

-Salieron horribles- piensa Chizuru-

El rubio llevaba poco consciente (solo lo escuchado). Sabía que Kaname se había sobrepasado con las sacudidas y ya no pudo responder de sí. Ahora estaba acostado en la cama de la enfermería, escuchando con toda atención lo que sus oídos pudieran captar.

- Fue aquella vez...-dice Shun y pone rostro serio- me parece que ese día fue bastante trágico.

-¿Te pareció?... mejor olvidemos todo.

- Eso hicimos inconscientemente ¿no? Pero no puedo evitar... lo lamento Kaname.

Kaname pensando que era lastima hacia él por lo sucedido, cuando realmente Shun no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, en respuesta automática Kaname voltea la cara hacia un lado viendo simplemente una esquina con las mejillas encendidas del coraje.

- ¿Por qué tengo que lamentarme por ese maldito zorro?

- ¿Zorro?

-Ahgg me refiero a Yuki.

- Bueno Yuta y Yuki tiene una mirada algo zorruna – sonríe- orejas de zorro.

-Shun no es momento para que pienses en cosplay.

- Ahh... este lo siento- se ríe y saca la lengua.- ehh no espera- Shun se queda con la idea de que ha olvidado algo importante.- ¿Kaname aquella vez te rechazaron?- dice de un repente y sin nada de discreción Shun.

- ¡Kanamecchi ¿te rechazaron?- dice consternado e histérico Chizuru.

- ahh ahh ahh ¿TU? ¿Desde qué momento estas despierto?

- ¡Eso no importa Kanamecchi, lo importante es enmendar ese rechazo!

- Mmm Chizuru-san creo que deberíamos parar para que descanses correctamente, me parece que te hicimos ruido.- el pelirosa menciona, pero ha sido ignorado olímpicamente.

- ¿Quién fue Kanamecchi? ¿Quién fue? Aunque seas una piria* no le da derecho. Te juro que eres un buen chico aunque seas una persona potencialmente agresiva.

Coscorrón con mano derecha de Kaname sobre cabellera rubia y todavía haciendo presión sobre su cabeza.

-¿A quién diablos le dices potencialmente agresivo?- dice kaname.

- Chi..Chicos. Vamos deténganse...

- Kaname-chi eso dolió, con este tipo de comportamiento como quieres que te ayude si me tratas así.

- A ti quien te pidió ayuda, tú solo te metes en lo que no te importa.- dice ya tratando de relajarse Kaname.

- Todos necesitamos superar el corazón roto de un rechazo, incluso tu. Vamos dime el nombre de la chica que te rechazo y lo evaluaremos para que lo vuelvas a intentar. ¿Es de...? ¿Aquí de la escuela?, ¿es una vecina?, ¿una amiga de la infancia?, ¿es esa chica que vimos en tu casa?

- ¡Cállate!- dice exasperado Kaname.

- ¿Es ella?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ehhhh y ¿entonces?

- No te interesa en absoluto cabeza de nido de pájaros (lo dice por el color y creo que por que siempre tiene pájaros en la cabeza).

- Kanamecchi solo porque paso tan mal esa vez no quiere decir que se repita.

- insisto ¡cállate Tachibana!

- Pero...- insiste el rubio.

Kaname ya iba a remeter contra Chizuru si no es porque Shun se interpone. El rubio se cubre con sus brazos, a pesar de todo.

- Sabes tal vez deberías aprender de Yuuki, ese chico tiene encanto. Tal vez...- Chizuru calla por su bien, la cara de Kana parece de asesino.

- AHHHHHHHH.- revienta Kaname. Descarga su coraje por medio de ese grito.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?- se asoma la medico de la enfermería.

Los tres chicos no dicen nada, Chizuru y Shun genuinamente shockeados, y Kana recobrando la compostura.

- Por favor no hagan escándalo semejante en una institución pública.- al seguir en silencio, la medico lo da por entendido y vuelve a su escritorio.

Kaname agarra sus cosas y sale ante la expectación del rubio y el pelirosa.

- Chizuru creo que estas vez, es necesario que dejemos a Kaname solo.- Chizuru lo aprueba silenciosamente. Jamás se esperaba que un rechazo dejara de esa manera a Kanamecchi.

Por su parte el pelinegro está en su propio delirio, solo quiero largarse inmediatamente. Pero ni siquiera puede pensar en volver a casa, su madre lo acosaría para sacarle el porqué esta tan tenso. ¿Por qué esta tan tenso? Se repite a sí mismo.

Yuki tiene la culpa. No importa como haya comenzado.

Chizuru es un estúpido. Esa es una realidad del tamaño del Universo.

El tiene un **PROBLEMA **con Yuki. Y tiene que arreglarlo.

Esto lo está llevando al disparate y demencia.

Solo al menos por un momento debería tomarse un tiempo fuera y olvidar que tiene conocidos en la escuela. Con ese pensamiento iba caminando a prisa por la avenida. Entonces se topa con el sol todavía en alto directo en su rostro cuando da vuelta a la esquina. Ladea el rostro y fija su vista en un edificio abandonado. Le viene una idea y se acerca al edificio observando el cartel de aviso. El informe dice que sería derrumbado en tres semanas. Perfecto solo espera que el lugar esta vacio.

Mientras tanto Shun y Chizuru van caminando muy pensativamente y en silencio. Hasta que el rubio no puede más.

-¿Quién rechazo a Kanamecchi?

- Es suficiente Chizuru.

- ¿También vas a gritar?- dice el rubio ligeramente acongojado- pero retoma el ánimo- que digo tú no eres así... eres un total encanto.

- jajá basta Chizuru.- retoma la seriedad- yo también estoy preocupado por Kaname.

- Shun... ¿Quién rechazo a Kaname?

- No... Estoy totalmente seguro.- cierra los ojos pensativo, será realmente bueno decirle a Chizuru.- Bueno lo más probable es que mejor lo sepas y te guardes la duda. Fue Yuki.

- Imposible. Es broma, se le declaro a Yuki. ¿Se le declaro a Yuki?

- ¿Shock?- dice Shun esperando a lo mejor una respuesta graciosa.

- ¿Cómo pudo ese antisocial adelantárseme?

- ¿Qué?- dice Shun enteramente sorprendido.

- No pensaba que este sentimiento fuera serio o que se presentara algo que me empujara. Pero si Kaname se ha atrevido porque yo no.

- ohh ohh momento momento.- Chizuru apenas puedo con el proceso de entender.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que te gusta Yuki y que te le piensas declarar?

- Bueno...- Chizuru se sonroja- si lo estoy pensando pero... no puedo soltarlo así como así. Debe ser en el momento adecuado... con el ambiente... las palabras adecuadas...-

- ahh... – Shun solo asiente. Esto se está saliendo totalmente de lugar.

Lo que quiso decir fue **paria**:_ fig._ Persona excluida de las ventajas y trato social de que gozan las demás.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++continua++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	15. Engaños

He vuelto esta vez se tratara solo de gemelos jaja.

+++++++++++++++++++++++inicia+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Yuta, debo hablar contigo.

- Te escucho.

- También me gusta Shun. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Yuta fija su vista en Yuki, después observa el jugo, lo piensa debidamente y... primero le entrega el jugo a su hermano. Y se recarga en la pared junto a la puerta.

- Gracias- contesta el gemelo menor, tomando la pajilla y metiéndolo dentro del paquete para empezar a tomar, y hacer una mirada fija en Yuta.

- Entonces... ¿te gusta Shun?- dice Yuta ante el escrutinio de su hermano menor

- Si, yo sugiero quiero hagamos lo mejor de nuestra parte para que haya un ganador.

- ¿Quieres pelear contra mí por él?- dice en el mismo cotidiano de siempre.

- Mmmm hagamos que Shun decida.

- ¿No me puedes adelantar al menos un poco el porqué te has decidido por Shun?

- ¿Por qué te sigue gustando Shun a ti? ¿O ya no te gusta? ¿No he visto que quieras intentar de nuevo llegar a él? ¿Vas a permitir que alguien más te lo quite?

Yuta oía calmadamente el torbellino de preguntas de su hermano. Sonriendo mentalmente ante la clara dirección de las intenciones de su disparejo comportamiento. Recarga la cabeza en la pared volteando hacia el techo.

- Atrapa algo en mí que desconozco, me hace pensar en aspectos que no tomaría por mi cuenta y me relaja con sus sonrisas. Por supuesto que me sigue gustando pero no veo por qué no disfrutar más nuestra amistad. Estoy esperando a que Shun sea el que me dé pie a seguir. Si tengo un rival lo voy a destrozar.

Yuki sudo un poco frio con la última respuesta. Aunque seguía tomando su jugo hasta que salió ese sonido particular de que se ha acabado el liquido en el envase.

- ¿Cualquier rival?- dice Yuki

- Cualquier rival. A menos claro que sea Shun el que lo escoja. Seria doloroso, pero lo aprobaría.

- Eres todo un encanto Yuta.

- Gracias me he esforzado para ser un buen tipo.

- Eres más que un buen tipo. Eres excepcional.

- ¿Vas a ir tras Shun?- dice un poco insistente en el tema.

- Si. Sin embargo me hare un lado si eres una mejor opción.

- Estoy de acuerdo.-

- También será bueno que te deshagas de otros rivales aparte de mí. ¿Estás consciente?

- Para ello solo hare un poco más intensa mi cercanía en Shun.

- ¿Intensa?

- Intensa.

- ¿Intensa?

- Si. Intensa*.

- Sí, bueno Ok.- Yuki decide mejor ir a conseguir algo de comer.

- ¿Yuki qué hay de ti? Si te rechaza Shun ¿qué harás?

- Si te escoge a ti me resignare.

- Si escoge a alguien mas... déjame a mí esa misión.- dice Yuki levantando el dedo pulgar, en señal de todo estará bien.

- Yuki. ¿Cada quien va a trabajar en un plan separado para conquistar a Shun?

- Mmm estaba pensando en si hacemos algo en conjunto para así no generar trampas y que decidiera Shun ahí mismo.

- ¿Se permitirán esfuerzos individuales?

- Si pero con la presencia del otro rival nunca de manera clandestina. Tal vez pudiéramos usar puntos.

- Realmente has pensado en todo. ¿Lo planeaste con antelación?

- Para nada, te aseguro que contesto sobre la marcha.

- Oh. Excelente. ¿Entonces trato? Por mi parte estoy de acuerdo. Te acepto como mi rival y compañero.

- Trato hecho.

Ambos gemelos se acercan y se toman de las manos cerrando el acuerdo.

A esa fecha tan solo al día siguiente, Yuki le cede el asiento a Shun (1 punto según marcador de los gemelos), Yuta le cede el asiento a Kaname para sentarse junto a Shun (2 puntos por el detalle táctico), Yuki le quita el jugo a Chizuru para dárselo a Shun (-1 punto aunque la intención fue buena), Yuta le carga los libros a Shun camino a su siguiente clase (1 punto por amable), Yuki evita que un zapato le dé en la cara a Shun, cuando un Kaname encolerizado y manchado de la camisa falla a darle a cierto rubio que lo provoco (3 puntos por héroe), Yuta aprovecha su tiempo de descanso para ayudar al crítico examen de historia que tiene llorando a Shun (3 puntos por héroe), Yuki olvida prioridades y empieza a molestar a Kana comiéndose los aperitivos del pelinegro y ofreciendo los de Shun a cambio (-1 punto mal trueque), Yuta peina con sus dedos el cabello de Shun (2 puntos por intenso), Yuki abraza a Shun, sin embargo algo falla y no puede asemejarse a un abrazo normal (-1 por abrazo de míster roboto), Yuta promete compartir un chocolate de marca con Shun (+1 por detalle romántico), Yuki empieza a tirarle basura de borrador en la cara a Shun para que estornude con rotundo éxito ( -3 por maldoso, pero recontado a -1 porque a Yuta también le causo gracia y colaboro, y por ello un -1 a Yuta por cómplice), Yuta le permite pasar primero por la puerta a Shun como un caballero (+1 por caballeroso), Yuki se retira voluntariamente después de ver que era demasiado compromiso pero que de todas maneras apoyara a su hermano debidamente. Quedando el marcador al final del día 12 – 0. (El detalle del chocolate le bonifico otros tres puntos por intensidad).

Ese mismo día los gemelos se dedicaron a formular bien el plan de ataque individual de Yuta. Se llamaría Plan maestro del héroe Yamato por sugerencia de Yuki. Y hacerlo efectivo en los días venideros. Pero dado que Yuta a lo que estaba enterado al no tener rivales dentro del plan maestro, "supuso" que podía hacer sus propios movimientos sin necesidad de que estuviera presente Yuki.

En primera ver a Shun a solas. Conociendo como conoce a Shun, el pelirosa no asistirá si no están presentes los demás. Ante ello la única opción es mentir. Si miente, el lugar debe de ser lo suficientemente agradable y conocido para que Shun no se sienta acorralado. Teniendo eso como factor de contención, eso debe asegurar el suficiente tiempo a Yuta para ahora si arrinconarlo. Debidamente arrinconado no debe tener opción a escapar por lo cual debe ser un lugar grande y de una sola salida en el cual el pueda tener ventaja. Con el pelirosa debidamente contenido, arrinconado, y sin opción a escape, debe darle tiempo a hablar lo que debe, como debe, y que le caiga de manera contundente a su pelirosa favorito para pasar a ser su pelirosa personal. Con esa idea el único lugar que se le vino a la mente fue la gran heladería del centro, con paneles de cristal como vitrales en colores pastel, famosa y siempre llena de gente, así y con una sola entrada. Después de sobornar a su hermano con boletos de animek* de ese día, y que Kaname no estuvo en contacto. En ese mismo momento engañado, contenido, arrinconado y sin opción de escape esta el pelirosa en estos momentos.

*Intensa: Para Yuta se traduce un ejemplo de colarse un chocolate previamente mordido por él, en la boca de Shun casi en una interpretación de dulce compartido de boca a boca.

* Animek: lo invente no tengo idea de que exista, y bajo mi concepto es como una expo de anime de mecas (robots) y de sci fi (ciencia ficción).

Next: La declaración definitiva de Yuta a Shun, la respuesta del pelirosa, y las charlas de papa Yuta. No se pierdan el siguiente cap.

P.D. espero que se hayan aclarado algunas dudas. A cambio les dejo más.


	16. Plan Pelirosa personal parte 01

Lamento mucho, mucho el retraso, no es que se me olvidara continuar o que parara porque termino la primera temporada... o porque aun sigo sin leer el manga en ingles (ya estoy en clases de esa lengua extranjera). Mi verdadero motivo es que de un de repente me vino un torbellino de ideas para hacer otros dos fics de esta misma serie (sigue sin ser una buena excusa lo sé) en estos dos fics uno será Yuki/Kaname (Yuta no saldría) y el otro YutaxKanamexYuki, (lo se sigue sin ser relevante) ante este hecho la participación de Chizuru, o Shun no sería considerada mínimamente solo como extras. (No desesperen ahí va el punto) Por ello en este fic como hay un YutaxShun y por igual esta iba a ser la pareja que iba a culminar primero, dándole especial trato a KanamexYuki, pero me sentí tan mal porque al final Shun me agrada, decidí hacer algo más "especial" para esta pareja y no dejarlo solo como lo tenía pensado en un principio.

Sumando a eso... aun no se manejar procesador de textos de manera en que no se vea tan mal a la hora que público... lo lamento tanto. Es algo que debo darme tiempo de saber ahora que solo tengo el trabajo de la mañana y el de la tarde estoy... temporalmente suspendida hasta nuevo aviso... ya sin más rodeos :P gracias por seguir acá.

Por cierto todos los errores demostrados como que Shun no tiene hermanos y que se ha desaparecido a Masaki (como quiera que se llame) de la faz de este fic, así como que Shun tiene un notorio OOC... es totalmente calculado de esa manera.

Y también disculpen mis enredos gramaticales... ortográficos... y de sentido... gracias.

Aunque este cap no era exactamente lo que yo espero para ustedes, espero que les agrade.

+++++++++++++++++++ Inicia ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Y ahí estaban, Yuta y Shun esperando a los chicos. A lo que Yuta argumento; Yuki y Chizuru estaban de compras cerca de aquí, y que junto con Kaname habían quedado de verse en ese establecimiento.

Pese a que es una linda nevería, algo tenía consternado a Shun. En su mente revoloteaba el gran secreto que Chizuru le hizo prometer guardar, que le gustaba Yuki. No sería mayor problema – no es que fuera muy bueno ocultando o mintiendo- sino que en estos momentos no imaginaba que esta salida no fuera una excelente oportunidad para Chizuru y declararse Bueno, no, después de todo Chizuru dijo que el esperaría un momento más adecuado y oportuno, pero además esta Kaname. Hay cielos no espere que hubiera algo semejante formándose... un triangulo amoroso tan cerca de él y sus propios amigos- no hay mejor novela que la vida real- Sin embargo, es extraño este sentimiento ajeno. Siento que algo va a pasar el día de hoy.

- ¿Pasa algo Shun?- dice Yuta mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento frente a mí.

- No. Aunque los chicos parece que se están retrasando ¿no?- digo con una sonrisa, no debería más bien enfocarme en la realidad.

- Tal vez están comprando más cosas de lo previsto.

- ¿Sera bueno que vayamos a buscarlos?- no debo seguir pensando en eso... pero sería sumamente divertido.

- ¿No podemos esperar que nos traigan los helados?

- Ah cierto, claro.- Podría contarle a Yuta lo que se, y podríamos dirigirnos inmediatamente haber que pasa con ese par. ¡Pero porque estoy pensando de esa manera! Debería de dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar... sé que no debería de importarme pero es interesantísimo ¿si le digo a Yuta él también se preocupara por Yuki?– Yuta ¿crees que algo a nuestro alrededor cambie?- lo digo como si nada no es como si supiera no se tal vez como ¿que alguien anda tras tu hermano?... ¿suena eso realmente convincente?- Yuta observa las ligeras muecas en la cara de Shun mientras dialoga internamente.

- Uno puede esforzarse por cambios. En otras ocasiones simplemente nuestro alrededor cambia y nosotros no podemos ser inalterables.- me detallo en tratar de entender que lo que dijo Yuta suena convincente.

- Shun ¿Hay algo que esté cambiando y que te preocupe?

- Que tal vez algo realmente importante pase y que nosotros realmente no nos enteremos al respecto... y también bueno jamás he sido bueno con ellos, con eso con los cambios.

- Es más tu miedo que el problema. Me parece.

- Tal vez estoy exagerando, solo que... esto... he descubierto algo y temo sus consecuencias.-

- ¿Tu estas en problemas?

- No yo. Pero si es alguien cercano.

- No deberías preocuparte por asuntos ajenos. Deberíamos enfocarnos en el presente y disfrutar nuestro helado, en este lindo lugar –enfatizado- lleno de parejas, ambiente romántico y empezar a relajarnos.

- Si, será lo mejor... pero Yuta ¿y si realmente es alguien muy cercano? – poniendo ese tipo de cara que le queda bien a Shun recalcando que lo que dice es realmente importante –

- ¿Es por Yuki y Chizuru?- dice despreocupadamente Yuta, mientras ve que la mesera ya viene con su pedido. - ¿quieres que compartamos cuando los traigan?

-¡¿Compartir?-

- Los helados.

- ¿Yuta sabes de qué estoy hablando, o a que te refieres con Yuki y Chizuru?- dice con un rastro de suplica en su voz... pobre pelirosa.

- Seria algo así como su primera cita el día de hoy, ¿no?- Toma su cuchara ya con el helado servido y empieza con el helado de vainilla y chocolate amargo.

- Ahhh ¡Yuta como que...! ¡Acaso ya sabes lo de Chizuru con Yuki!- dice como si se estuviera perdiendo un poco de cordura en el proceso.

-Loh dhe... mm Chizuru con Yuki... – termina se saborear la cucharada con helado.- Te refieres a... ¿Qué?

- ¡Yuta!, me refiero a lo que acabas de decir sobre ¡la primer cita!, ¿acaso ya son pareja y no me entere?- dice sumamente consternado, pero ágil para tomar una servilleta y limpiar un poco de helado derramado en la mesa.

- Mmm ¿pareja?- dice serio Yuta.

- Si... ¡ahhh! ¡Que no es por eso que mencionas lo de la cita!, no bromes Yuta es de tu...-

- ¿Puede haber cita entre amigos? ¿No?

- Claro que no.

- Si se puede, en este momento ehstamohs dihsfruthando te uma.- traducción estamos disfrutando de una.

- eh? ¿Cita?

- cita... es cuando dos jóvenes disfrutan un tiempo juntos, en un lugar lindo, conviven y se conocen.

- bueno si... pero de manera romántica.

- Shun deberías poner más atención a tu alrededor en estos momentos.

-¿Que?-

Entonces el pelirosa empieza a ver lo que por estar tan en su mundo no se percato a tiempo- puntos para Yuta- entonces lo vio, ahí estaban... tomando de la misma copa de helado, dándose sonrisas discretas, los mas novatos tenían dibujados sonrojos en sus mejillas, otros más animados hablaban alto sobre tonterías para olvidar su vergüenza, los fondos eran juveniles y románticos, y entonces lo entendió.

- ¡TODAS SON PAREJAS!, ¡ESTA LLENO DE PAREJAS!- dice casi en colapso nervioso-.

- Bueno casi, habrá alguno que esté a punto de declararse dentro de poco pero con el grito que has lanzado tal vez lo asustaste.

-¿Pero por... porque estamos aquí? ¿Así?... ¡y los chicos!- dice Shun más bajito, percatándose que todo esté muy abarrotado, el camino a la salida es largo sumado a un montón de curvas para llegar a ella, solo hay ventanas altas, y Yuta lo alcanzaría antes de poder correr, astuto Yuta, que astuto, tampoco es que pueda quitarse la pena de encima que le impide levantarse.

- Porque este es un lugar estratégico- enfatizado- y adecuado para declararse.- Shun responde mentalmente ¡Y vaya que!, termina pensando que no queda otra más que hacer contención.

- No entiendo.- dice realmente temiendo lo que vendrá, maldice internamente, claro que maldice aunque sea el tierno Shun también puede maldecir cuando realmente las cosas le salen imprevistas.

- Adoro lo lento que eres, es parte de tu encanto.- dice tomando mas helado de la copa de Shun, Yogurt de fresa con chantillí.

- ¿Estas? – baja su cara sonrojado con su pelo cubriéndole un poco el rostro.

- me parece que ya entendiste la situación y sabes que estoy haciendo.- como ya se había comido su helado y prácticamente la mitad del otro, deja la cucharilla a un lado esta vez viendo que tendría que estar atento ahora que Shun había entendido la situación.

El pelirosa levanta un poco la mirada viendo fijamente a Yuta. Después la baja de nuevo mas sonrojado.

- Es ¿en serio? Pensé que... ya no.- Eso agarra de sorpresa a Yuta.

-¿Cómo que ya no?

-Pues pensé que ya estarías fijándote en alguien ya vez... tal vez en una chica.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué es lo normal!

-normal... eso no vale para mí. No hay manera que mis sentimientos cambian solo porque no sea normal.

-¿Es porque parezco chica?

La mirada de sorpresa de Yuta es bastante notoria. Y el silencio a pesar de la música alegre de fondo es causa de intranquilidad en ambos.

-No puedo negar que pareces chica... pero eso no...-

- No te engañes Yuta.

-¿Shun? ¿Acaso estas actuando con enojo para escapar de la situación?- El pelirosa tiembla un poco- No va a funcionar.

Le encantaba ese pelirosa y la faceta misteriosa que tenía cuando estaba nervioso. Yuta estaba fascinado cuando lo descubrió, sí ese chico era lindo, tierno, femenino, pero si apretabas bien los botones podías obtener pequeñas dosis de sarcasmo y engaño. Todo a cuenta del sistema de defensa de dicho chico.

- Es imposible, es imposible, porque juegas con eso Yuta, fíjate en alguien que te pueda corresponder.

- ¿Me estas rechazando?

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No es que no tengas más pretendientes?

- ¿Estas aceptando que tu eres uno?- Shun da un respingo, colorea mas sus mejillas, y como en el principio desde que mantuvo su mirada baja siguió enrollando el mantel de su lado haciendo un enorme bulto en sus manos.

- Chizuru está interesado en Yuki.- no espera más para tirar su carta final "preocupación fraternal", lo juega todo.- ¿no te preocupa Yuki?

- Me preocupa pero no de la manera que tú piensas, declararse a Yuki, es mucho más delirante que contigo.

- ¡YUTA!- después lo piensa detenidamente - ¿Qué se supone que significa esa respuesta?

- se-cre-to.- dice poniendo su dedo en sus labios como si indicara guardar silencio, a pesar de que Shun sigue sin mirarlo, mantiene todavía sus manitas ocupadas haciendo un churro con el mantel y sonrojado. Lindo.- y no es justo que pretendas seguir evadiendo mi mirada, cuando me encanta tanto verla.- Shun suelta automáticamente el churro de sus manos y la coloca por sobre la mesa, para luego alzar la mirada con todo el coraje que puede reunir.

-¿Quién eres?-Yuta no puede creer, no tanto lo que ha dicho aunque lo ha dicho con seriedad creíble lo que también contrasta con lo que ve, ¡esa imagen es demasiado!, el pelirosa con sus mejillas fuertemente coloreadas, con sus ojitos prácticamente a punto de salirle lagrimas, mordiéndose ligeramente sus labios sonrojados. Shun tu estrategia está haciendo todo lo contrario, aunque de igual manera parece que va a funcionar.

- ¿Ahora... resulta que me desconoces?- a como lo dice Yuta suena totalmente en broma, y ahora el que baja la mirada es Yuta, si sigue viendo al chico lo va a terminar por besar, aunque tampoco sería malo, pero sería mucho más difícil contener a Shun para que no huya, sin embargo, rápidamente ante el desconcierto del mas bajo toma su mano por sobre la mesa y no la suelta, el respingo del otro es notorio.

- Es imposible que pretendas engañarme después de tanto tiempo que te he observado, pero también me encanta eso de ti. Mirar esas facetas de ti me divierten y me atraen.- Yuta vuelve a alzar la mirada chocándola con la mirada del pelirosa que se ha quedado mudo, no que va, el chico más bajo esta estático.

Aprovechando la incapacidad de razonamiento del otro, lleva la mano ajena a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y permaneciendo un momento ahi con sus labios posando sobre la mano, para luego besar dedo por dedo de la misma empezando por el meñique, tomandose bastante su tiempo. Sino fuera porque Shun ya estaba de por si estatico hubiera gritado. Estaban en frente de mucha gente su mente gritaba.

- No... no hagas, que haces, la gente.- susurrandolo nerviosamente.

- Oh entonces esta bien ¿si lo hacemos con menos gente o en privado?

!Ah idiota¡ le decia y repetia al chico frente a él, todo mentalmente claro. Shun no podia dejar de repetirlo, sobre todo temia que el mas idiota fuera él porque esteba cayendo redondo en el juego de Yuta.

Junjou-Panic: Gracias por leer y que te guste... y disculpa por hacerte lios en la lectura (a todos en general) pero sigo sin conseguirme una beta. En fin espero poder seguir cubriendo expectativas saludos. Seguire con esto despues de todo me encanta este par tambien. De maestro tambien me intereso plasmar algo al principio pero decline porque iba a ser un pentagono amoroso. 

Melisachan0: Ah estoy en el mismo (justamente en este mismo momento estoy con el jefe enfrente o cielos, lo sabe pero me perdona y lo ignora... la verdad es que lo sospecha. Gracias por leer y me pondre en contacto inmediato saludos. de ninja a ninja. 

Nyaaa: no abandono no abandono seguimos aca, esperando mas de tus comentarios y opiniones gracias por seguir leyendo y de nuevo una disculpa por el retraso. Y super agradecida por seguir aca.

paola: Seguimos aca espero sigas leyendo por aca saludos y gracias por el apoyo (me pongo la bandana en la cabeza de fight) 

uryuu: o sii va a poner en aprietos a Shun pero... en este cap lo deje light. sorry pero ya me pondre al tiro, seguiremos seguiremos lalalalala. maniaticamente se compromete a poner esto mas interesante. 

Himiko Uzumaki: seguirmos poaqui, ya volvi ya volvi en serio¡ 

gumi-san: jajaja nop pero espero todavia teniendote aqui para seguir leyendo.

sakuramar21 : gracias por seguir por aca... espero buuu jajaja en fin espero que lo que venga mas delante no les espante jajaja.

Vanguard Bunny : De nuevo por aca ^^ (si ¡)

Anii-chan: gracias por tu ayuda con darme a conocer mas de kimi to boku tu no temas yo soy la obsesa que apenas se esta poniendo a recordar que sabia algo de ingles. si mi pena es maxima y ya estoy en clases de ingles en el trabajo jajaja. 

Ritsu-sensei : volviii (si es cierto ya no que poner mas que nada para disculparme ... quiero ser ser como el mono de fruits basket PERDON A TODO EL MUNDO)

Gracias a todas las mencionadas y las que continuan leyendo y esperando actualizacion saludos... y pongo mi palabra en que actualizo este proximo sabado. Next algo mas sobre YutaX Shun y que pasa por la mente de Chizuru mientras esta con Yuki ^^. Asi y nadie ha preguntado que onda con Kaname... seee algo va a pasar con Kaname.


	17. Invariabilidades

Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa se que debí haber actualizado el sábado pasado... este incluso me comprometí jaja perdón. Pero bueno aquí está el seguimiento de esta historia que ya espero mover a que sean más largos y más intensos para el siguiente capítulo. He dejado eso de querer hacer drabbles por la paz no son lo mío incluso por eso hasta el summary cambie.

En fin, Saludos.

**Melisachan** me encanto la prosa que surgió por el cap, tanto así que me dejas utilizarla más adelante realmente se identifica con las bases de esta historia. Te lo agradecería claro que pondría la autoría. Gracias por seguir leyendo. De ninja a ninja mi jefe cree que checo el feis cuando estoy trabajando... que importa mientras no lea material implícito de BL en mi compu.

Gracias por el review por favor continúa jaja. Con respecto al YutaXKanameXYuki, también cuando lo pensé aun estaba masticándolo mucho sin embargo creo que se puede hacer algo interesante una leve rivalidad de hermanos muy a lo Asaba (aun no tengo idea de cómo voy a hacer eso) sin embargo ahí está. Por otra parte vaya que he batallado para conseguirme beta y no hay éxito, y busque el programa que me dijiste... y tampoco hubo éxito. Jaja pero seguiré intentando mejorar para poder ofrecer una lectura que agrade. Y si Chizuru hará sufrir a Kana solo fue contratado para eso. (Si no me gusta tanto el chico aunque sea gracioso).

Por cierto este cap me gusto como quedo a pesar de todo, hay raros sucesos en el pero aun así me gusto jaja. Disfrútenlo.

Era la centésima vez que lo pensaba en su vida, la verdad era una exageración pero así lo había sido, necesitaba un plan definitivo para no volver a sentirse igual, un total inepto. Algo que recordar al menos para cuando vuelva a caer sobre él el pesar.

¿Cómo es que Yuki siempre se salía con la suya?, reiteradas veces lo veía venir, pero el simplemente no iba a ceder aunque el mismo Dios bendijera a ese zorro.

Simplemente ya era suficiente, a los 17 años era tiempo de hacer revolución contra lo que oprime tu ser.

- Voy a hacer sentir a Yuki un tanto de lo que me hace sentir a mí.- Lo dijo en voz alta sin ninguna duda, ni distorsión en su voz. Así lo hacia Kaname mientras terminaba de marcar las zonas del edificio que utilizaría para su plan. Algo que jamás en su vida había hecho. Hoy el plan armado, comer, dormir... mañana retomar y hacerlo metódico. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, el frio que tomaba el día no importaba, y aunque en su cuerpo bajara de temperatura, su mente debe permanecer fija en esa idea como cuando después del debido descanso a su garganta adolorida, acabando de gritar tanto en pos de la persona que tenia volteada su vida de muchas maneras.

La luz brillante daba vueltas y vueltas en una secuencia sin fin, como la vida y la muerte. Así es si te le quedas viendo a un panel luminoso, imitando al viejo snake (1) por demasiado tiempo. Puedes encontrar hasta el significado de la vida... claro que no (2). Era tarde para desayunar, pero temprano para almorzar. No habían recorrido ni el comienzo del lugar. Y Chizuru estaba callado y quieto, no se cual de las dos es más preocupante. Yuki dejo de ver el panel y vio de reojo a su acompañante.

Que aburrido- pensaba Yuki.- Cuando había tomado los boletos que Yuta le ofrecía para el lugar en que se encontraban realmente no se había emocionado mucho, sobre todo porque el evento era temprano y si el caso era decidir, él prefería dormir. Sin embargo no hubo manera de zafarse cuando saliendo el alba tenia a un Chizuru en toda su potencia, encaminándolo al__Animek.__Bueno era Chizuru podría divertirse. Sin embargo apenas en el comienzo del recorrido a su acompañante se le acabo la pila y no tenía idea del motivo. Si el plan era retirarse temprano, eso definitivamente estaba botado, no se había levantado temprano solo para regresar aburrido a casa.

- Hey no es que me quiera involucrar mucho pero me estoy aburriendo, ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Pasar? Para nada que tendría que pasar es solo que hace hambre y necesitamos tener energías para hacer un todo lo que se pueda bien hecho, además ¿que no salimos muy temprano para dirigirnos aquí y no desayunamos por lo mismo?, no pasa nada solo estamos aquí para decidir qué será lo que llenara nuestro espíritu joven para seguir el día.

- ...-

- Yo, creo que quiero dangos en ausencia de Germknödel (3). Tú qué quieres Yuki yo invito, lo que gustes está bien. Mira, mira hay Sukiyaki y parece que está muy bueno. ¿Tú también quieres sukiyaki Yuki?

- Quiero Katsudon. (4)

- Ah, ¿tienen eso?, pero si no lo tienen yo te lo consigo, yo me encargo, no te preocupes Yuki todo para ti.

Yuki se quedo sentado en la mesa de los comedores mientras Chizuru se encargaba de la comida. Algo raro pasaba y el no estaba enterado... no es que fuera novedad, generalmente tenía que averiguarlo a su manera si algo le molestaba, pero por el momento realmente no importaba. Lo que si importaba era su plan, aunque lento todo saldrá bien en cuanto se pueda arreglar que Yuta por fin salga con Shun. Eso arreglaría el extremo uno... y del extremo dos, no me dirige la palabra, Ok le envié un mensaje, generalmente me lo responde cortante pero lo responde, eso es de lo que me fiaba, pero desde ayer aun no recibo respuesta y qué decir de los dos últimos enviados.

No estoy preocupándome por Kaname es simple curiosidad... oye, oye pero si el tsundere es Kana.

- Hey Yuki ¿de qué lado quieres empezar en cuando acabemos de comer? ¿Quieres que sea por el lado de las proyecciones de cine o por donde está el merchandising? O bien ¿donde están los cosplayers?

- Empecemos por los cosplayers, tal vez podamos reírnos un rato.- Seguir aburrido, contaba que el perrito que lo acompañaba arreglara eso, sin embargo si esto se podía denominar una cita no la estaba disfrutando. Supone entonces que la descarta como tal. Y volvemos de nuevo a eso ¿donde está Kana?

- ¡Yuta... suficiente!- dice quitando arrebatadamente la mano besada y temblorosa.

- Shun esto debe tener un fin hoy. – dice Yuta tomando una posición más erguida en su asiento. Observando que el pelirosa estaba todavía es su modo de evasión. Continúa hablando hasta que haya una reacción en el chico frente a él.

- Ignora si lo deseas el lugar en donde estamos, las personas, y el sonido. Ignora también que por nerviosismo me comí casi dos helados batidos en menos de dos minutos.- si no fuera por lo conflictuado que estaba Shun en ese momento se hubiera reído- no quiero imponerte más miedo del que tienes ahorita, ni siquiera aceptes darme una respuesta por hacerme sentir mejor.

- No lo haría – la respuesta de Shun fue rápida cosa que puso un poco triste a Yuta.

- En ese caso simplemente considera el tiempo que pasamos juntos y que es lo que piensas de mi, en este momento y dame una respuesta.- Yuta se detiene para saber si dirá o hará algo su acompañante, entonces observa como el otro chico quiere decir algo pero está indeciso, un dolor en su estomago descompone un poco su casi inalterable rostro.

- Y-yo n-no – el dolor en el estomago de Yuta se intensificaba, incluso un leve mareo de premonición lo alerto. Estaba a punto de soltar el suspiro y resignación más grande de su vida.

- pu-uedo – realmente su estomago estaba doliendo mucho- qui-itarme el mi-iedo. Veras es-ste no lo sé simplemente creo que a pesar de ser un fantasioso romántico, realmente tengo miedo. Sin embargo desde el punto que me estas preguntando, el tiempo que pasamos juntos y tu persona son muy importantes para mí. No hay manera en que diga que no haya algo diferente cuando tu estas.- La voz de Shun sonaba más calmada parecía que recitaba un poema.-

Yuta estaba escuchando, el dolor de su estomago aun era enorme pero no importaba había esa esperanza implícita, no había un rechazo eso era seguro, sin embargo el mareo, el dolor algo no andaba bien.

- Sabes Yuta creo que jamás me permití confesarlo pero realmente me siento bien a tu lado, es simplemente que soy demasiado cobarde para estas cosas. Además de un poco...-

- ¿capcioso?- término Yuta.- lo sé pero también sé que no es mal intencionado.

Shun sonrió y fue realmente conciliador. Sin embargo no se pudo evitar lo que paso, su estomago dolía horrores, su mente estaba gritando por evitarlo, y entonces devolvió ambas malteadas en tres arcadas y todo el momento se fue al caño literalmente. Así ¿y si? ¿Shun dijo que si? ¿O somos más que amigos?, Yuta cayo inconsciente con esa idea.

Llevaba gran parte de la mañana terminando la idea, realmente después de dormir se sintió un poco mejor pero no por ello menos dispuesto.

Solo habría que hacer tres pasos.

Confundir

Sacudir

Desplomarlo

Eso debería al menos compensar un poco de ese sentimiento de ineptitud ante Yuki, solo un poco. Realmente no era que pidiera mucho, solo que no se saliera con la suya esta vez. Y por ello había puesto tanto empeño, solo en esto. Y había que hacerlo en esta semana sin más.

Lo sé todos tienen planes ¿y qué? me gusta esa sensación de que todas tengan algo concebido y cambie el sentido de las cosas (claro en la vida diaria es un suplicio) aquí espero simplemente que haga más movida la historia.

Saludos. Ha otra cosa no lo he pedido mucho pero, que no haya timidez leeré los reviews ustedes manden larguísimo o corto como prefieran que la timidez no las deje sin hacerlo.

Fuera de broma no sean malas entre mas reviews esta autora se siente mejor y actualiza más seguido.

1.- El viejo juego clásico (redundando) donde una serpiente pixeleada come segmentos para hacerse grande, hasta hacerse dificultoso y que tienes que evitar tropezar contigo misma o con los alrededores para evitar el game over.

2.- Mala referencia al Ouroborous. Ciclo de la vida y la muerte, ying yang, alquimia, full metal alchemist?

3.- Bolas de pasta rellenos de compota de ciruela.

4.- Arroz con cobertura de chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita


End file.
